Friends with Enchantments
by TheBlackKid
Summary: Due to them being terrible at what they do, Witch and Amitie become best friends. They soon learn why they believe they're failures. And both try to help each other become the best Mage-Magician duo. All while strengthing their friendship. A rewrite of Magical Alteration.
1. Mage Meets Magical Girl

**Friends with Enchantments**

By TheBlackKid

**Chapter 1 – Mage Meets Magician**

**Amitie's POV**

"_***sniff* **__Why…just why? Why can't I do any of this right?!_"

I was sitting outside the magic school alone. Holding a lone piece of paper in my hands. As I continuously stared at the paper, tears ran down my face from my puffy red eyes. The paper I was holding read something that unfortunately has labeled me all too well.

The paper had my name on it, the day's date, and the most noticeable thing on there…an F. Not "F" for fantastic or fabulous. But for fail.

Fail. A word that I've seen more times than anyone else I know. It's a common thing for me…and I hated it. Hated it so much that it burns my soul every time I hear it. But for some reason…I can't avoid it.

"_**WAAAAAAHHHHH! WHY?! WHY AM I SO TERRIBLE AT THIS?! WHY, WHY WHY?!**_" I yelled to myself while pounding the school walls in a mix of sadness and anger.

Like I said, getting an F is a normal thing for me. But today was different. When I got today's daily F, things happened that made me realize how much of a failure I am.

It started about a half-hour ago, once I got said daily F.

***30 MINUTES AGO…***

"_***sigh* **_Get real. Another F? How did I mess up this time?" I asked.

"Amitie…you did destroy all the windows with the last spell you made." Ms. Accord told me.

"B-But you told us that could happen sometimes!"

"We were outside, meow." Popoi added.

I groaned while hiding my face under my hat out of embarrassment.

"_Aw, poor Amitie._" Klug started talking to me. "If you want, I could give you private tutoring lessons and _**maybe**_ you'll get better. Possibly_._"

"Gee. Thanks, Klug." I said, feeling more insulted than grateful.

"Oh, please!" Suddenly, Raffina yelled out from across the room. "Amitie taking lessons from _**you**_ of all people would be the second dumbest thing she's ever done!"

_S-Second? Wh-What was the first?!_

"Oh really, Raffina? Do you really believe that?"

"You damn right, I do! Amitie's better off failing the entire class than to be put down by you all day!"

"_B-But I don't want to fail!_" I whined. But was ignored completely.

"Of course, this is coming from the only person in the whole school who can't use magic. And because of that, you want to drag people down with you to the path of failure that you never escape from. It's so sad and pitiful of you, Raffina. Maybe you outta quit before you embarrass yourself with the biggest failure in your whole entire life."

Klug then went silent for a short bit.

"Oh, wait. You're still here. So it probably already happened! _**Kyahahahaha!**_"

"_Grr…You cocky little…_" Raffina stood up in a fit of rage. Holding both of her hands in a fist while blocking her urge to beat Klug to a pulp. "Come on, Amitie! Why do you put up with the crap this boy says?!" She then yelled at me.

"U-Um…well…"

_Because I know it's true._

"_***sigh***_ Here we go with this predictable mess again." Klug continued with his harsh (but true) bullying. "You _**always**_ get mad whenever I mention you and Amitie in a negative way. It's obvious that you have a thing for her. Just admit that you're gay already and quit dragging the other boys here around with this "Elegant and graceful" façade of yours. It's pathetic. Much like you as a whole."

"**Y-You wanna know what's pathetic?! You making up that stupid as hell lie! I'M NOT GAY!**" Raffina was blushing heavily as she was extremely pissed off that this topic was brought up again.

This started a few months ago. Raffina was hosting another one of those elegant parties she likes to throw. And at that particular one, her older sister Amira had tricked her into drinking alcohol. And she was drunk for most of the party.

She did some things. Things she would not (and isn't) proud of. And one of those things was…

…

…Sh-She kissed me. O-On the lips. I-It was basically my first kiss…and a drunk Raffina took it from me.

She had then passed out. Ending the party on the spot. But as people were leaving, Sig, Klug, Lidelle, and I, along with Ms. Accord, Lily, and Amira, heard Raffina talk in her sleep. And one of the things she said was:

"_Fufufu. Ammy, my love. We'll be together forever. __***giggle***_"

I-It was a crazy night. F-For both of us.

The next day, I don't know who told her, but Raffina eventually found out what she had said and done. And pretty much **BEGGED** me to forget everything. I told her I would. But it didn't stop the speculation between her and me.

And plus…having your first kiss taken by another girl isn't something you can just forget so easily.

_I'm sorry, Raffina._

"It's okay, Amitie. I'm not too good at magic either." Lidelle said from behind me, trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks, Lidelle." I said. "But you're still doing better than me."

"Um…well…I…I wouldn't say…b-better."

"Come on, Lidelle. It's true. I should be the one doubting myself. I'm the one bad at magic."

"Th-That's not true, Amitie!"

"Yeah!" Raffina yeah. "Quit believing the BS that comes out this thing's mouth!"

"_**Excuse**_ me?! This _**thing**_?! I'll have you know that…"

"Shut the hell up. No one cares."

"**H-Hey!**"

"But it is. In fact, the only person I'm at least somewhat comparable to is Sig."

"Where is Sig, anyway?" Raffina asked.

"Right here."

"**GAH!**"

Raffina turned around and we saw Sig standing over her holding a butterfly in his weird claw-looking red hand.

"**S-Sig! We've told you not to do that!**" Raffina angerly yelled.

"Do what?" Sig asked.

"_***sigh***_ Never mind."

Sig looked at us with a confused look on his face. Although you couldn't really tell by looking at him. Since he's always carefree and spacey.

"Where were you anyway, Sig?" Lidelle asked.

"Outside."

"Doing what?"

"Catching bugs."

"Geez, Sig. If you keep doing this pointless hobby of yours, you'll never become as smart as someone like me." Klug said while gloating about himself.

"Why would I? You're an ass."

"**WH-WH-WHAAAAAT?!**" Klug yelled in shock. While Raffina had broke down laughing.

"I said you're an a…"

"**I heard you the first time!**"

"**Baaahahahahaha! Way to go, Sig! You've made my day with that response! Hahahahahaha!**" Raffina laughed with glee.

"_Why you little…_" Klug got angry. At both Raffina and Sig.

_***giggle***__ That was kinda funny. And true._

"Hey, Sig. What did you get on today's assignment?" I asked.

"…"

"I forgot." He said.

"How could you forget? We were just outside." Klug (the ass) said in a distained tone.

"Sig, you got an A." Ms. Accord said.

"**AN A?!**" The four of us yelled.

"In fact, you managed to get a perfect score, meow." Popoi added.

"**A PERFECT SCORE?!**"

"Oh yeah. Now I remember." Sig said.

I looked once again at my paper with the big red "F" on it and began to cry.

"_I…I…I…__**I'M GOING HOME!**_" I yelled as I stood up from my seat and headed for the classroom door.

"Amitie! Hold on!" Raffina yelled out.

"It's not what it seems!" Lidelle yelled out.

But it was too late. I had already left the classroom and eventually out the school itself.

***PRESENT TIME***

And that's why I'm sitting outside the school hiding in the bushes crying my eyes out.

"_Why…why can't I do these spells right? All I want in life is to be a wonderful magician. And use spells like a pro. __**IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASKED?!**_"

I crumbled up the paper and threw it in the nearby trash can as I walked out the school grounds while trying not to get noticed.

_I…I give up._

* * *

**Witch's POV**

"Finally! After spending hours going around town, I've finally gotten the ingredients for my new potion!

…

"Well…they're similarities of the ingredients. But they're good enough for me! _Ohhohoho!_"

I had just gotten back to my shop after about 3-4 hours walking around this place looking for ingredients. This new world I've gotten into is…surprisingly big. I mean, not as big as my homeworld. But it's still pretty big.

I slammed the bag that I put the ingredients in on the table next to my cauldron, then went to the bookshelf next to said table and got my potions book.

"Now let's see…which potion was it? Uh…**HA!** Here it is!"

_The Reverse Hyper-Kinetic Particle Matrix potion: Makes the drinker go through the process known as Reverse Hyper-Kinetic Particle Matrix.  
_

…

"**What the hell is Reverse Hyper-Kinetic Particle Matrix?!**" I yelled to basically no one. "_***sigh***_ Whatever. I'll probably find out once I make this weird potion."

…

"Well…if I make it right."

I say that because the truth is…I-I'm not the best at making these things. In fact, back at home, I was known as the worst of them all.

When I was a little girl (way before I met Arle and the others), I was enrolled in a witch-only school. Where every student there was named Witch number _ or Warlock number _.

I went by Witch #401. And hated it with a burning passion. The name wasn't just a way to tell us apart from each other. It was also a label that has cursed me even to this day.

In case you didn't know, 401 is a codename used for the word "error". And throughout my time in that school, people would refer to me as Error. I was never able to make even the most simple potions. They would all end with the potion exploding in my face.

I suffered endless bullying from other classmates because of it. And I would run home crying to my grandmother every day. She would comfort me every time and tell me to just believe in myself and kept practicing.

Thinking about it now, it sounds kinda cheesy. But back then, it worked every time. And it made me feel better. Mainly because it was my grandmother who was saying it. I loved and cared for her really much. I looked up to her and wanted to be a great witch just like she was.

But then everything changed when my grandmother died due to a rare illness. It was the worst day of my life. And things didn't get better after that. The bullying increased a ton once the other students found out of my grandmother's death. They would say things like "I was abandoned by her" or "I will forever be a failure". Their cruelty never did let up.

It got so bad, that I ended up quitting school and ran away from home. But before I did, I made a quick stop.

At my grandmother's grave.

It was underneath her favorite tree that she grew up with. She would take me to it every time she wanted to cheer me up. It was indeed my best memory of us together.

I remember the exact words I said to her. Hoping her peaceful soul could hear my self-pity soliloquy.

"_Grandmother, I must tell you…that I'm leaving this damn world. I found a way to travel to a new world. One where people don't know of my constant failures. But one thing's for sure…I'm not quitting! While in this new world, I shall continue to become a great witch just like you! I will make you proud! You'll see! Ohhohoho!_"

I placed her favorite flower on top of her grave and walked away from the grave, holding in my tears as I walked farther away from it.

And now…here I am. Still named Witch #401, currently 13 years old, living in a new world. Specifically, a place called Primp Town. Which, to be honest, is a weird-ass name for a town to go with.

_Seriously, what is a primp?_

I shook my head from all of those painful memories as I stared at the cauldron in front of me.

"This time, I won't fail! With Grandmother's soul watching over me, **I WILL MAKE THIS POTION!**" I yelled. Talking to, again, basically no one.

I slammed the book on the table with the ingredients and began reading the instructions. Like I said before, these were similarities of the ingredients. Meaning that they would work just like the originals…hopefully.

_**One rabid squirrel tooth.**_ Replaced with a white turnip. I'm not about to risk my life finding a rabid squirrel and taking its tooth. I'm** WAY** too young to join Grandma Wish up there.

_**A pair of frog eyes.**_ Replaced with two green grapes. Damn Dongurigaeru kept knocking me over. And I eventually gave up. That acorn frog is stronger than he looks.

_**A fish scale. Any would do.**_ It took me a while to find Suketoudara and get him to give me one of his scales. He was throwing a fit because someone took his dancing shoes. You are a fish! Why the hell do you need dancing shoes?!

_**A ladybug.**_ Replaced with a red and black hair bead. And I found this perfect ladybug, too. But then Arle and that Sig friend of hers came by and stopped me from using it. Since when did Arle cared about bugs? She clearly has a thing for that boy. I don't see how. He looks like a complete dunce.

_**A strain of hair from a dark being.**_ The absolute **NERVE** of Schezo calling me a pervert! Sure, I said to him that I wanted him the first time we met! But that was an accident! I was only trying to rob him!

…

Okay, now that I think about it…that's even worse than being called a pervert. But he's a **WAY** bigger pervert than me! _Ohhohoho!_

_**A horn. Any will do.**_ Replaced with a carrot. I kept begging Lidelle to give me one of her horns and I could just grow her a new one. She refused. And even threatened to ditch me in Puyo Hell if I try to do so.

It's still a shock to me that Satan of all people has a little sister.

_**And finally,**__**One dragon tail.**_ Replaced with a chicken leg. I didn't even bother trying to get this ingredient. I knew only one person who had a dragon tail. And asking her was not an option.

The person I was talking about was my best friend, Draco Centauros. But everybody just calls her Draco. We've been friends since we were little, and she was my only friend during my time being bullied.

Sure, she's not that bright or anything. Despite her being three years older than me. In fact, the only things that get her attention are beauty pageants and food. But she's been there for me from the start and I'm grateful for that.

Although, it did take a bit of convincing to get Draco to come with me to this new world.

***9 YEARS AGO…***

"Come on! Please, Draco! I don't wanna be alone in the new world!"

"Then why are you going in the first place?!"

"You know why! I told you already!"

"Y-Yeah, but…"

"I just want to make Grandma Wish proud of me."

"Wicchi…"

"_Please, Draco. For me, your best friend?_"

…

"_***sigh***_ Alright, fine. If it'll make you happy, then I'll go with you."

"Thanks, Draco! _Ohhohoho!_"

"And besides, this new world you're talking about might have all sorts of delicious new food!"

…

…

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I asked.

"Look who's talking."

We both then laughed off the insults we gave each other.

**PRESENT DAY**

So yeah, talking her tail is never going to happen. Especially since I begged her to leave her home to come with me.

"Yes! All the ingredients have been added! Now just a few stirs to mix it all in…" I said while mixing the pot with my broom. It's not how you think it is. My broom is useful for a lot of things besides cleaning, unlike this one girl I know…

_God, just __**thinking**__ of that girl makes me rage! I've better things to do than to be reminded of her!_

I shook my head to relieve my mind of any thoughts of that nuisance.

"Anyway, the mixing is done! Now to add the final ingredient! **The trigger!**"

I raised my broom in the air and it began shinning at the tip as black smoke circled around it. I cleared my throat as I began to yell out a special spell that my grandmother taught me herself.

"**METEOR!**"

Then a tiny-sized meteor fell into the cauldron and made a bit of splash damage on my clothes. Not too long after, the cauldron began to shake. I was so excited. It looked like I was finally going to make a real potion all by myself.

But then all of a sudden, the cauldron began to grow in size. It's normally not supposed to do this. So of course, I was scared.

"**W-Wait! Wh-What the hell's going on?! W-Why is this getting bigger?!**"

The caldron continued to get bigger until it blocked the exit to my shop and reached all the way to the roof. Then it started cracking at random spots with lights coming from them. I knew this sign all too well. And I knew how it was going to end.

"No…no…**NOOOOOOO!**"

The cauldron then exploded in my face. Spilling everything inside it out into the streets.

The cauldron itself…was non-existent. And I was left standing there.  
Completely soaked and my shop nearly destroyed.

I dropped down to wet puddle on my knees. Dropping my broom on what was left of the floor and cried as my eyes were forming heavy tears and ran down my face.

"**WAAAAAAHHHHH! WHY?! WHY, WHY WHY?! WHY AM I SO GODDAMN TERRIBLE AT THIS?! WHY, DAMNIT?! WHYYYYYYYY?!**"

I yelled to myself while pounding the floor in front of me. I was crying hard as heavy tears ran down my faces and eventually made a puddle around me.

"**I JUST WANT TO MAKE GRANDMA WISH PROUD OF ME! IS THAT TOO ******* MUCH TO ASK?! WHY AM I SUCH A FAILURE?!**"

"I ask myself that every day."

I heard a voice talking to me and I looked up to see a girl standing over me. I recognized this girl. She's usually with Arle and that other girl whenever they come here to buy some of my potions.

"_***sniff***_ _H-Hey, you're…Amitie, right?_" I asked. Still crying my eyes out.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm surprised you still remember my name, Witch." She said.

"I'm surprised you still remember mine."

_Even though I hate this name._

Amitie walked over and helped me back up on my feet. As she was doing so, I noticed her eyes were as red and puffy as mine.

_W-Was she crying, too?_

"_H-Hey, Amitie. Wh-What are you doing here?_" I asked.

"W-Well…I-I heard an explosion and came here to see you crying in a puddle. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"_Y-You didn't hear anything that I just said, did you?_"

"Y-Yeah. I-I did."

"_O-Oh…_"

_Damnit! Me and my big damn mouth!_

"A-And I completely understand. I'm starting to believe I'm a failure, too."

"Huh? Really? How?"

"_Well…_"

***SPLAT***

As Amitie was about to explain, a huge drop of the potion I failed at making fell on top of her. Getting her just as soaked as me.

…

…

"Y-You…You wanna use my shower?" I asked.

"S-Sure. Thanks. I appreciate it a lot." She replied.

And so, the two of us went inside what was left of my shop to clean ourselves up of this potion that I never got to find out what it does.

_Still, though. That name…_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** The rewrite finally begins. I've been wanting to rewrite this story for a while. And with it being a year old at this point, I figured now was a great time.**

**So when I originally wrote this, Witch's age was unknown. Now, it had been revealed.**

…

**And she is 13-years-old.**

…

**Yeah, DEFINITELY rewriting this story.**

**Also, what I find kinda funny is…the Madou Monogatari characters seem to 1-up each other in terms of ages. Here's proof.  
**

**Witch is 13.**

**Harpy is 14.**

**Seriri is 15. **

**Arle & Draco are 16.**

**Lagnus is 17 (his normal age).**

**Rulue is 18.**

**It's interesting when you get to know stuff like this about these characters. Never would've thought Witch would be THAT young.**

**I'll hopefully have two more chapters up today. So look out for more. Feel free to review/favorite/follow/kudos the newly revamped story. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	2. Rainy Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 2 – Rainy Secrets Revealed**

**Amitie's POV**

I was busy drying my hair after coming out of the shower while wearing a grey t-shirt and some black shorts that I borrowed from Witch. My clothes, along with my hat, were being washed in the washing machine. So I have to wait it out here until they're done.

We were currently in the section behind Witch's shop. And I looked around the place, I was amazed to see how roomy and at the same time cozy this place was. There were two couches with a small table in between them, a fridge and a microwave sitting right next to each other, a bathroom which was also a washer/dryer room, and in the back was a bedroom. With a bed that could fit one person.

"Wow, Witch. I've never been this deep inside your shop before. It's so cool and…oddly spacious." I said.

"What? Is it really?" Witch asked while coming out the bathroom with a towel around her neck. Wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts. "When I bought it, I was told it was a convertible studio apartment. Wasn't sure what that was. And I felt uneasy about buying this place. Is it really cool to you?"

"Yeah, it really is. I mean, it's like every teenager's dream to have a place like this. You have everything here."

"Wait…_Teenager_?"

"Yeah. Teenager."

"Amitie…how old are you?"

"I'm 16."

"**Wait, really?!**"

"Why is that shocking?! How old did you think I was?!"

Witch went silent for a bit while turning her head away from me in embarrassment.

"Uh…well…"

"Come on. It can't be that far off." I said.

"Well…"

…

"…I-I thought you were 10."

"**10?!**" I yelled. "**YOU THOUGHT I WAS 10-YEARS-OLD?!**"

"I'm sorry, okay! It's just…you do act like one sometimes whenever you're with Arle. It made me believe you were…a bit immature."

"Oh. And I supposed this is coming from the only adult in the room, huh?" I sounded insulted.

"Adult?" Witch looked totally confused.

"Well, with your own shop and your own apartment, you just gotta be an adult, right?"

"Amitie. I'm 13."

…

…

"**WH-WH-WHAT?! G-GET REALLY REAL?! YOU'RE ONLY 13?!**" I shouted in a complete and utter shock once I got that info processed in my mind.

"Why is that a shock to you?" Witch asked.

"W-Well, because…I thought you were older. Like around Arle's age."

"Nope. I'm younger than her. In fact, between all the people that came here from the other world, I'm the youngest."

"Wowie…" I was so amazed at this point. To think that a 13-year-old could have all this to herself…maybe she is more mature than me.

_Hopefully, not._

"So are you _**really**_ 16-years-old, Amitie?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…" Witch rubbed the back of her head. "It's honestly rather shocking that you're 3 years older than me. Yet, your breasts are just as small as mine."

"**D-Did you really had to bring that up?!**" I yelled as I covered my chest and gained an embarrassed blush on my face.

"Well, it's just something I've noticed."

"**Why is THAT the first thing you've noticed?!**"

"_Well…_"

***BANG***

"**Wh-What was that?!**" I shouted while sounding terrified.

"Came down. I'll go check." Witch said as she got up from the couch and went towards the shop area of her home. And as she looked outside…

"Aw, damnit!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"It's raining!"

"Seriously?!"

I got up from the couch and joined Witch in looking outside the tent the shop was in. It really was raining. Hard.

"_Aw, get real!_" I whined. "_They never said it was going to rain today!_"

"Those weather people **NEVER **get it right!" Witch complained next to me.

"Hey, Witch. You think I could spend the night here?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, it wouldn't make much sense for you to walk home in this weather. Come on, I think I have leftover pizza in the fridge."

"Yay! Pizza!" I cheered.

* * *

Witch did, in fact, have some pizza. And despite the fact it was a day old, it was really yummy.

"_So good!_ And you said you got this yesterday?" I asked.

"Yep. They say that day-old pizza tastes way better than fresh out the oven." Witch said.

"Better than fresh out the oven? Come on, Witch. That can't be true. No matter what pizza it is."

"Okay, that statement may be a bit biased. But you can't deny that this is delicious, right?"

"Yep! It sure it!"

We continued to eat the pizza until there were only two slices left. That's when we got full and Witch placed the box back in the fridge. We then sat on the couch and watched a movie on an old TV that Witch had lying around.

***BZZZT***

"Sounds like the clothes are done." Witch said.

"Hey, can I keep these on until tomorrow?" I asked. "I kinda like them."

"Sure, go ahead."

"But can you pass me my hat?"

"You were your hat to bed?" Witch asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah. It's really special to me. Kinda like how you carry your broom everywhere you go despite the stereotype going around."

"You do know that every witch carries a broom, right?" Witch sound insulted.

"So it's not a stereotype?"

"Well, no. It still is, based on how people portray us. Green-skinned long-nosed ugly old ladies that make deadly potions and eat children. I mean, seriously! Who made that up?"

"Probably some meanie."

"Yeah. Or like an insensitive ass or something."

_Probably Klug._

"Hey, Witch. Speaking of potions, what kind were you making that blew up half your shop?" I asked as I placed my hat on my head.

Witch suddenly grew a small frown on her face and looked away from me.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's okay. It's just I've had a really bad day." Witch said softly.

"Yeah. I can relate to that."

"Well, anyway…I was trying to create this potion that had a name so ridiculously long, I'm starting to think it's fake now."

"How fake are we talking about…"

"Ever heard of Reverse Hyper-Kinetic Particle Matrix?"

…

…

"What the hell?" Was all I could say to that.

"That's exactly what I said."

"Geez. What was that thing supposed to do, anyway?"

"I don't know, but I wish I did. That ridiculously named potion could've made me become a real witch."

"A _real_ witch?" I asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…it's a long story. Like _**REALLY**_ long."

"I don't mind. I'm pretty much stuck here until tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right." Witch said with a light giggle.

She then proceeds to tell me about the way the witch's school worked back in her world (which was also the same world as Arle's). She explained the naming system and how you become a real witch or warlock once you pass everything.

She also told me how she never passed a single assignment, and got bullied because of it.

"Wow…Witch, I'm so sorry." I said.

"Nah. Don't be. I haven't given up yet, and I don't ever plan to."

Witch stopped talking for a second and dropped her head down as she held herself in a curled-up state.

"But…I'm not sure how many failures I can take at this point. It's really starting to hurt."

I wrapped my arms around Witch's curled-up body and gave her a long and tight hug as she let out soft tears from her eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel." I said. "I'm not sure if I can take it anymore, either."

"H-Hey…Amitie?"

"Yeah, Witch?"

"How come your day was horrible? I-If you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's okay. Since you told me your problem, I'll tell you mine. It's only fair, right?"

Witch shook her head slightly. Agreeing to what I said.

"Well…I take classes at Primp Magic School here in town. It's where you learn how to cast spells."

"Wait, you can learn spells in this world? And someone teaches you all of them? Lucky! I had to learn everything myself!"

"You know some of your own?" I asked.

"Yeah. But the only spell I know by heart spawns a tiny meteor."

"Tiny meteor? _Ooh!_ What does that look like?"

"Well, I _**would**_ show you…but now's a pretty bad time, don't you think?"

"O-Oh yeah. Right." I rubbed the back of my head.

"So, what kind of spells do you learn at this "Primp Magic School?"

"Oh, all kinds. There really is no limit."

"That sounds so badass! Why would that ruin your day?"

…

…

Now I was the one going silent and dropping my head while wrapping my body in a curled-up state.

"Well…th-that's because I'm always failing at them. Every time I try doing one, it backfires and ends up destroying something. I have more F's than anyone in the whole entire school…combined."

"Ouch." Witch said.

"Yeah, I know. Seeing everyone else get A's and B's while I constantly got F after F after F after F…it finally broke me today. And I rushed out the school crying."

Just like how I did to her, Witch wrapped her arms around my curled-up body and gave me a long and tight hug as now I was the one letting out soft tears from my eyes.

"Geez. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Amitie." She said to me.

"Thanks, Witch. It really means a lot." I said with a sigh.

Then a random thought just appeared in my mind.

"You know…we're kinda dealing with the same problem, don't you think?"

…

"Yeah…we are, actually. They both sound really similar." Witch said after thinking about it.

"Both trying our really best to become good at magic. But fail at every single moment in our lives. And get endlessly ridiculed because of it. _**WHY IS LIFE SUCH AN ASS TO US?!**_"

"I don't know, Amitie. But there is one thing I can say about it."

"Really? And what's that?"

Witch went silent for a bit. Clearing her throat as she gained a smile on her face.

"What I can say is…life ******* sucks."

…

…

"_***snicker* **_Pfft! Baaahahahaha! Yeah! You're definitely right, Witch! Life does ******* suck! Hahahahahaha!" I yelled as I broke down from laughter.

"_Ohhohoho!_ Glad we think alike, Amitie. Hahahaha!" Witch said as she broke down laughing with me.

We ended up laughing for a good while. Until we heard a ringing sound coming from the bathroom. Turns out, I left my phone in my pants pocket and went to go get it.

"_Hello? Oh, hey Mom. Yeah sorry, I can't make it home. I don't have my umbrella. Oh no, I'm fine. I'm staying over at a friend's house tonight. __**No, nothing steamy is going to happen tonight! What does that even mean?!**__***sigh***__ Fine whatever, Mom. Goodnight._"

I then hung up the phone and carried it back with me to the couch where Witch was at.

"Steamy?" Witch asked.

"Don't ask." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Huh. So that was your mom, huh?"

"Yeah. She was just checking up on me since I haven't come home yet. Just…please ignore the steamy part. That's just her constant teasing."

"I-I see…" Witch said with a sweatdrop. Then went silent for a bit. "H-Hey, Amitie…"

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"When you were on the phone, you said you were staying at a friend's house. Is that really true?"

"Well, of course. You are my friend."

"F-Friend?!"

"Yeah."

"D-Despite the age difference?"

"Why should that matter? It isn't bad or anything. I really like you, Witch."

"W-Wow. Th-Thanks, Amitie. I really like you, too."

Witch and I hugged each other for a while until I heard another ringing sound from my phone. I looked at it and saw the time on the clock.

"**W-Woah! It's already past midnight!**" I yelled.

"**Huh?! Really?!**" Witch yelled. Just as shocked as me. "**Holy crap! We must've lost track of time!**"

"I guess talking to each other got us distracted, huh?"

"Yeah, It sure looks like it. I'll go get some blankets. You good with the couch?"

"Sure, no problem."

Witch went and got me a blanket and a pillow and placed them next to me.

"Well, that's should do it." She said.

"Hey, Witch. Thanks again for letting me stay here." I said.

"No problem, Amitie. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right." I answered with a smile. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Witch turned off the lights and I instantly fell asleep on the couch.

…

…

…

_Th-This couch…__**IT'S SO COMFY!**_

* * *

**Witch's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm ringing and I slammed it so hard that I actually broke it…again.

"_Ugh. Damn it. That's the fifth clock this week._" I said before I got out of my bed and headed to the living area to check on Amitie. She was already up and sitting upright on the couch.

"Morning, Amitie." I said.

"Morning, Witch." Amitie replied. "Looks like it stopped raining."

"Yeah, it did. I was going to make some breakfast. You want any?"

"Sure. I got enough time before I have to go to school."

Hearing Amitie say that made me feel happy inside. I don't know why, though. It just did.

I dug through the mini-fridge to see what I can make for the both of us, only to find out I don't have anything besides the leftover pizza from last night.

_Man, I really don't have anything, do I? I didn't want to come to this, but it's my only option.  
_

I closed the fridge and went to the shop out front to see that I was lucky enough to have a few of my potions still intact. I looked at every surviving bottle on the shelf until…

"**AHA!** Found it!" I shouted as I began reading the label.

_The Breakfast Potion: If shaken well, creates a gourmet-style breakfast._

"Damn, I'm so lucky to have this survive the explosion! Now I can only hope it doesn't cause another one."

I went back inside the living space to have Amitie staring at me with confusion.

"What's that you got in your hand?" She asked.

"Well, I thought I had more food in the fridge, but apparently I was wrong. So I'm gonna use this Breakfast Potion and spawn some food." I explained.

"R-Really? Y-You're not worried about it exploding again?" Amitie asked with a little fear inside her.

"To be honest, yes. I'm extremely worried. But I'm also broke as hell. So I really don't have a choice."

"I-I see. J-Just be careful, okay?"

I took Amitie's advice and sat across from her on the other couch. Before I shook the bottle, I looked at Amitie with the same worried look she was giving me not too long ago.

"Hey, listen. After I shake this bottle and rest it on the table, we hightail it to my room, okay?" I said.

"Okay." Amitie said with a slight nod.

My focus went back to the bottle as I hesitated to shake it. But eventually, I gave it a good and powerful shake and placed it on the table.

"**NOW!**"

"**RIGHT!**"

We both ran towards my room and closed the door behind us. We then held each other as tight as we possibly could as we waited for some kind of explosion.

After a few seconds…

***BOOM***

"D-Did it work?" Amitie asked.

"N-Not sure. We'll have to go out and check." I answered.

I slowly opened the door with Amitie crouching behind me. We both exited the room to see something we weren't expecting:

A gourmet breakfast resting on the table.

"Holy crap…"

…

…

"**IT WORKED!**" We both shouted with glee as we hugged each other. Once we realized what we were doing, we stopped and turned away from each other while blushing heavily.

"Sh-Shall we go eat then?" I stuttered.

"Y-Yeah. L-Let's go." Amitie also stuttered.

* * *

The spread the potion made was anything but lackluster. Pancakes, bacon, different styles of eggs, sausage, biscuits, and a tall glass of orange juice. We both sat at the table and picked up a fork in one hand and a knife in the other.

"It looks so good! I don't know where to start!" Amitie yelled.

"I know, right?! I haven't seen a spread like this in a long time!" I yelled.

We both finally started digging into the no-doubt delicious food in front of us. And our mouths literally died and went straight to heaven. I nearly cried as I took bite after bite after bite of the food. It's been years since I've had a breakfast like this. The last being back at my grandmother's house…

…right before she died.

_Damn. Now I'm depressed again. Why did I had to go and bring it up?_

"Hey, Witch. Are you okay? You look sad." Amitie asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was thinking of something."

"_Witch…_"

"Yeah?"

"_Witch…_"

"What?"

"_Witch…_"

"**Will you quit teasing me?!**" I yelled.

"Huh? O-Oh, sorry! I-I wasn't teasing you! It's just…why do you even have that name?"

"I already told you! It's because of the witch school I went to."

"Yeah, but…"Witch the Witch" sounds kinda lazy, doesn't it? Why don't you change it?"

"Honestly, I wish it was that simple…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"W-Well, you see…" I almost cried after I remembered what my true name is and what it means.

"Witch…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Amitie said.

"No. It's okay. I mean…friends tell each other these things, right?" I managed to suck it up and begin explaining the untold truth about my name.

"Yes, my name is Witch. But it really isn't my **FULL** name."

"Your…full name?" Amitie looked confused.

"Yeah. You see, my full name is…" I froze a bit. Saying that name always made me miserable. But I know I can trust Amitie. She is my friend, after all.

"My full name…is Witch #401."

"401? Doesn't that mean…"

"Yeah. Error_._" I said with a depressed sigh.

"So…your name is actually…Error?"

"Yeah. And it's made my life a living hell."

"Again. Why don't you just change it?"

"I wish I could change it! But it'll go against the witch guidelines!"

"But you're not in that world anymore! Nobody's going to know that you gave up that stupid name!"

…

_She does have a point…_

"Isn't there a name that _**you**_ always wanted to use? A name that _**you**_ picked out yourself?"

I thought about this for a second. I really did have a name I've always wanted to use. I was too afraid to use it beforehand. But with that point Amitie made, I guess I could finally use it.

"W-Well…there is one." I said nervously.

"Really?! What is it?!" Amitie asked eagerly.

"P-Promise me you won't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine. I promise I won't laugh." Amitie said with her hand in the air.

"Alright."

I took a deep, long breath before revealing what I always wanted to be named.

"It…It's Misuki."

"Huh?"

"I always wanted to be named Misuki."

"Misuki…that's a really cute name."

"**C-Cute?!**" I stuttered with a light blush.

"Yeah. It really fits you."

"**I-It does?!**" The light blush turned into a mild blush. I eventually calmed down and got rid of the blushed cheeks.

"Th-Thanks for…thinking that, Amitie." I said.

"Sure, no problem…Misuki."

"Y-You're really going to use it?!"

"Well, it beats calling you Witch all the time. And it especially beats Error, right?" Amitie asked.

"Y-Yeah, but…no one has ever known about that name. Not even people like Arle or Draco. S-So using it all of a sudden…" I then went dead silent.

"Hmm…well…how's about if I only call you that? You don't necessarily have to tell everyone."

"I-I don't?"

"Nope. It'll be our little secret. As friends always have."

"_Well…_" I was still a bit unsure about this.

"Tell you what. I'll call you Misuki, and you can call me Ammy."

"Ammy?"

"It's a nickname my mom gave me when I was a baby. So far, it's her and two other people that actually call me that. My classmate, Sig and one of the twin ghosts named Yu."

"Wait, what? Okay, I can understand why Sig calls you that. But why Yu?"

"She and I work at the Primp Town Museum & Library together. And we became good friends, too."

"I see…"

_Geez. Works at a museum & library __**AND**__ is friends with a ghost? She might actually be more mature than me. Impressive._

"Well if you really want me to use it, then I'll call you Ammy, Ammy." I said.

"And I'll call you Misuki, Misuki." Ammy replied.

We both started laughing again. As we were doing so, Ammy's phone rang and she looked at it with wide eyes.

"**OH, SHOOT!**" She yelled.

"What?"

"**IT'S ALMOST 8:30! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!**"

"Wow! We lost track of time again! Two in a row is really impressive." I said while being pretty intrigued by this fact.

"Hey, where did you put my clothes again?"

"Huh? Oh, they should be in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

Amitie ran in the bathroom to change into the clothes she wore yesterday, then she ran back out and grabbed her backpack off the couch as she headed for the semi-destroyed shop.

"Thanks for letting me stay here overnight." She said. "I really had so much fun together."

"Yeah. Me too." I replied. "I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Hmm…Well, today is Friday. Maybe I can spend the whole weekend here. I-If you like, I mean."

"**REALLY?!**" I shouted. Then calmed down a bit. "I-I mean, I don't have a problem with that. Your parents won't mind?"

"A-Actually…it's just me and my mom. My dad died when I was younger."

"O-Oh. S-Sorry for bringing it up." I really felt bad for doing that.

"Don't worry about it. I just need to ask my mom, first. She'll be fine with it."

"Okay. See you later, then?"

"Yeah. See ya later."

Our smiles became bigger at this point.

"Bye, Ammy." I said.

"Bye, Misuki." Ammy said back.

As she left the shop, I felt a small ache in my chest. It didn't hurt or anything. In fact, it felt really good. And after giving it some thought, I realized what the reason is.

_Wow. Someone who knows my pain. And she's my friend now, too. I think I'm going to finally enjoy living in this world._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Now referring each other as Ammy & Misuki, Amitie and Witch have spilled their secrets to each other. And became great friends. And with a weekend-long sleepover planned out of nowhere, the two failures are sure to have a good time with each other.**

**So one important thing about this rewrite. Since this story was written back when Love of Puyo Puyo Tsu was relevant, there will only be characters that debuted in that story or the original. Characters that first appeared in Love of Puyo Puyo Fever (besides Kikimora) will not appear in this story. It's to make this story feel as close to the original as possible.**

**I'm not sure if I can do another tonight. So I'll end it off here for today. Feel free to review/favorite/follow/kudos the story. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	3. Mage & Magician's Normal Friday

**Chapter 3 – Mage & Magician's Normal Friday**

**Amitie's POV**

"_***pant* *pant* **__I…I made it!_" I said as I had just made it to the school grounds before the final bell rang. And was out of breath by the time I made it inside the classroom.

As I sat down in my desk, I felt a little sadness inside me. Some of it was from what happened yesterday. But most of it was from leaving Misuki's place this morning.

_***giggle* **__Wowie. Being at Misuki's place last night was really fun._

"_Amitie…_"

_Having someone who not only understands the pain that I go through every day but also experiences it herself.  
_

"_Amitie…_"

_This may be the first best friend I've had for a while. And I love it._

"**Amitie!**"

"H-Huh?! Wh-What?!" I panicked from someone yelling in my ear.

"Geez. You and your constant daydreaming. I almost broke my voice shouting your name." This someone was Raffina. With Lidelle standing next to her.

"O-Oh. S-Sorry, Raffina." I said while rubbing my head.

"_***sigh***_ Anyway, are you feeling better from yesterday?"

"You had us really worried, Amitie." Lidelle added.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just needed to be alone."

"Good. I'm glad, Amitie."

"Yes. glad you're feeling better, Amitie." Klug said from across the room. "Now you can once again witness the great success of the Great Magical Overlord Klug!_** Kyahahahaha!**_"

_Do I have to, though? You're kind of a jerk._

"Shut up, Four Eyes! Nobody cares!" Raffina yelled.

"_Grrrr…_You have no right to refer to me as such!** NO ONE DOES!**"

"Then how come Feli calls you that?"

"And she also calls you Glasses." Lidelle said.

"And also scum." I said.

"Rude."

"Obnoxious."

"Whiny bitch." Raffina added that one.

"Uncultured swine."

"**Sh-Shut up, already!**" Klug yelled at all three of us. "A-And besides, Feli is just a little she-witch that doesn't know her place!"

"Hey, Klug…" I said.

"Shut it, you child. Can't you see an adult is talking?"

"Okay, one. We're the same age. And two, did you know that Feli's standing right behind you?"

"_***shriek***_" Klug screamed as he turned around and hid his face behind his book in fear.

"S-Salutations…F-Feli. I-I d-didn't expect you to…wait, what the hell?"

It took him a while to realize that Feli wasn't there. And the three of us started laughing at his embarrassment.

"Ha! That was a good one, Amitie!" Raffina yelled.

"_***giggle***_Yeah, that was really funny." Lidelle added.

"Thanks, you guys." I replied with giggles of my own.

"_Grrrr…_Immature little brat!" Klug shouted.

"Look who's talking. Constantly bullying everyone because you're smarter than us." Raffina said.

"_***chuckle***_ The only reason I bully you plebs is because you're all dumbasses. Obviously."

"_**What did you just called me, you ass?!**_"

"R-Raffina, calm down!" I panicked.

"R-Raffina, please! Mass murder isn't the way to solve your problems!" Lidelle panicked as well as we both tried to hold Raffina back from killing Klug.

"Mass mur…do you two think I can kill someone?!"

…

…

Neither of us didn't answer and just looked away from Raffina.

"Answer me, damnit!"

"Well. Back to the more important topic." Klug continued his bullying once again. That's when I noticed Feli standing behind Klug. For real this time. She gestured me to keep quiet and I gave her a thumbs up. I then turned my attention back to Klug.

"You all are complete and total morons compared to me. This includes Sig, Arle, Ringo & her friends. And especially Fel-"

"**Principle Star!**"

"**Gaaaaahhhhh…**"

Just then, Klug was getting electrocuted by a strange power in the shape of a star that spawned on the floor beneath him. It was then the other two girls noticed Feli standing behind him.

"And especially _who_, Four Eyes?" Feli asked.

"**N-No one! Especially no one! I-I was just joking! I-I'm the only moron here!**" Klug said while trying to endure the pain.

"Good."

Feli then dropped Klug on the floor with her two metal sticks and he laid there unconscious. Twitching his body every few seconds.

"Hey, Feli." Lidelle greeted her.

"Hello, everyone." Feli greeted us in her normal, somewhat creepy voice.

"Still creepy as hell, I see?" Raffina asked.

"_H-How am I creepy?! I'm just lone Virgo looking for love!_" Feli whined. That question had triggered her hidden girly side. And was now defensive about her feelings.

"Well, if I have to make a list…"

"Wh-What brings you here, Feli?" I asked. Stopping Raffina from making her more defensive.

"_H-Hey!_" Raffina complained.

"I have come to acquire an important item for Lemres. He says he had lent it to Sig a couple days ago, but I cannot find him."

"Yeah, finding Sig is near impossible in the mornings. Or any part of the day, really."

"Do you three know when he'll be here?"

"I'm here."

"**GAAAH!**"

We all shouted and turned to see Sig standing next to the front of my desk.

"_**Why must you always do that?!**_" Feli asked. I think her creepy and girly sides had mixed from the sudden appearance of the blue-haired boy.

"Huh? Do what?" Sig asked.

"_*****__**sigh***_ Never mind. Do you have the thing you borrowed from Lemres?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I do."

Sig dug into his shoulder bag and took out this brown book to give to Feli.

"What book is that?" Raffina asked.

"A book that lists a bunch of spells & potions and how to do & make them. Sig borrowed it to look for something." Feli explained.

"Really? What were you looking for, Sig?" Lidelle asked.

"Something that helped me find more bugs. The honey I laid around Nahe Forest wasn't working." Sig answered.

"Th-That's because you shouldn't give them honey, Sig." I said while the four of us girls gained a sweatdrop.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"_You __**SURE**__ know how to pick your boys, Amitie._" Raffina whispered to me in a sarcastic tone.

"_Seriously. What do you see in him?_" Feli whispered.

"_I mean, yeah. He's cute. But that's all he has going for him._" Lidelle whispered.

"_**Sh-Shut up! All of you!**_" I loudly whispered at them all.

"Hey, guys. What are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing. J-Just a bunch of girl stuff." I said to Sig, who had then shrugged it off.

I then gave my attention to the book that started this conversation. As it had caught my interest earlier.

_A book about spells and potions? I can probably show that book to Misuki and we can use it together. And maybe get rid of our constant failures! It's perfect!_

"Hey, Feli. Can I borrow that book?" I asked. "You see, I'm not really good with my magic and I think that book could help."

"_Oh __***twitch***__ please. A-As __***twitch***_ _if that could…_"

***POW***

"_Ow!_"

"Can't you just throw him in Puyo Hell or something?" Raffina asked Lidelle after kicking Klug in the stomach.

"I-It's not that simple, Raffina." Lidelle said with another sweatdrop.

"Well…" Feli said. "I don't know. You will need to ask Lemres first."

Just then, Feli's phone rang and she answered it. Coincidentally, it was Lemres on the other line.

"Oh. Lemres! Uh-huh…R-Really?! How did you…uh…O-Okay, then. See you later, my love." Feli then hung up the phone.

_And yet, these three say my crush is weird._

"Lemres said you can keep the book, Amitie."

"Huh? Keep it? Doesn't he want it back?"

"He said you need it more than he does."

_Was that an insult?_

"I see. Well, tell him I said thanks!"

"Will do. See you guys around."

"Bye, Feli." Us girls said. Sig just waved with his red claw-like hand.

"Later, Four Eyes." She said to Klug, who was too paralyzed to respond.

"Hello, kiddies. Let's start today's lesson." Ms. Accord came in and greeted us soon after Feli left.

"Please take your seats, meow." Popoi added.

"Yes, Teacher." The four of us said.

"You too, Klug."

"_Yes __***twitch***__ Teacher __***twitch***__._" Klug said as he got up from the floor and sat on his desk.

* * *

**Witch's POV**

This new feeling of mine still hasn't left my mind. I laid on the couch staring at the ceiling lost in my own thoughts just think about what to do with it.

Hours later and I still got nothing.

_Gah! I'm so damn bored! Ammy leaving my shop and all of a sudden I can't do anything! I mean…my cauldron is destroyed. So I can't make any potions._

…

_But it's not like I could make them perfectly in the first place. Why am I such a damn failure?_

I continued thinking to myself when out of nowhere…

***CRACK***

"**AHHH!**"

"**AHHH!**"

"Wh-What the…Draco?!"

"Oh hey, Wicchi! You're up!"

"I was never asleep! Didn't I tell you to knock before entering my home?!"

"Yeah. A bunch of times."

"And so what happened to that?!"

"I forgot."

I did a huge sigh of annoyance while facepalming my entire head. Draco's a really good friend, really she is. But she can be such an idiot sometimes.

…

Well, okay. At **ALL** times.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I got hungry so I came to get something to eat."

"I'm not the grocery store, you know."

"Yeah, but I can't afford the stuff they sell there. The prices are highway robbery!"

"Then get a job."

Draco sat there and thought to herself for a second, then she turned to face me with a look of pity on her face.

"_Hey, Wicchi…_"

"Hell no." I immediately shot her down.

"**GAO!** **Why the hell not?!**"

"Because you'll end up breaking everything."

"_***whine***_"

"Look, Draco. I'm not in the mood for your antics. So just take what's there and go." I said while turning my back towards Draco.

"Huh? Why not? Something bugging you?"

"Yeah, but you probably won't listen. Since it's not about beauty pageants or food."

"Wicchi. Even if it's not about those things, I'll still listen. I'm your friend, remember."

I turned to face Draco with one of those "Wait, you're serious?" Looks on my face. The fact that Draco was actually serious about my feelings was…shocking, to say the least.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Draco?" I asked.

"**Just tell me, damnit!**"

"Okay, fine. I was just checking. You see…"

I then told Draco everything that happened yesterday. My potion failing and destroying most of my shop's roof. Ammy spending the night with me. Telling each other's backstories.

But one thing I did leave out is the Misuki part. I'm not ready for having more than one person calling me that yet.

"And now I'm bored out of my mind and I don't know what to do with this new feeling of mine."

"What's this feeling anyway?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Something related to…loneliness or something."

"Loneliness? Do you miss Amitie or something?"

"Well…yeah, I guess."

Draco then grew a smile on her face. And for some reason, I grew a bad feeling about it.

"_Ooh! Wicchi! _**You totally have a thing for Amitie!**"

***POW***

"_Ouchie…_"

"**Sh-Shut the hell up!**" I yelled after hitting Draco in the head with my broom. "I'm not even gay, to begin with!"

"_Geez. You are a really an emotional 13-year-old._"

"**I-I said shut up!**"

"Well, if it's not that, then what is it?" Draco asked.

"I don't know why. And it's weird, too. It's not like I'll never see her again. I mean, she is coming back to spend the whole weekend here."

"Wait, she's coming here? You let Amitie spend the night here and not me, your best friend? Why is that?"

"Because. Like I said, Draco. You'll end up breaking everything."

"**Hmph.** Jerk!" Draco pouted.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Well the answers obvious, Wicchi. Once Amitie gets here, you'll be all happy again."

"It can't be _**that**_ simple…" I started doubting Draco's judgment.

"It is. You're just overthinking it. Anyway, I'm getting hungry. I'm going home now. See ya, Wicchi!"

"Thanks for the advice." I sarcastically said.

_Even though it wasn't helpful at all…_

As Draco left through the door and into the shop, I heard her talking to someone outside.

"Oh hiya, Amitie!"

_A-Ammy's here?! Already?!_

"Hey, Draco. Whatcha doing?"

"Just borrowing some food from Wicchi."

"Wicchi?"

"My nickname for Witch."

"Oh, I see. Well, see you around."

"See ya!"

Ammy then knocked on the door and I got up to answer it.

"Ammy. You're…You're pretty early." I said while still in shock.

"Well, I wanted to get here as soon as possible. I'm just so excited for this weekend! I even got something special with me!"

"Something special? Like what?"

"_***giggle***__ You'll just have to wait and see, Misuki._" Ammy teased a little. Which made me really confused.

"W-Well, anyway…let's have lots of fun this weekend, shall we?" I asked.

"Sure thing!" Ammy cheered. "But…can I ask you something, Misuki?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Did Draco take _**ALL**_ the food in your fridge?"

"Huh?"

I looked in my fridge to see that it was in fact, completely empty.

"**AAAAAAAGH! GODDAMN IT, DRACO!**" I shouted.

"It's okay, Misuki. We can go buy some more food."

"Really? You don't mind? I don't have any money."

"Of course not. Friends are supposed to help each other out, right?"

I smiled softly at Amitie and giggled a bit.

"Thanks, Ammy."

"You're welcome, Misuki. Although we should probably go now. I think it's going to rain."

"Again?!"

"Well, it is April."

"Yeah, but still…" I then gave up with a sigh. "Alright. Just let me change and I'll meet you out front."

"Alrighty then."

Ammy waited in the living room while I dug through my pile of clothes in my room to find something to wear. Once I (finally) did, she and I went to the grocery store before said rain made a repeat of yesterday.

As we were walking, I noticed that the weird feeling of loneliness from earlier was gone. And was starting to believe that Draco was right.

_W-Woah! Draco was __**RIGHT**__ about something?! That's not normal in the slightest. Anyway…at least that weird feeling is gone._

…

_For now._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Amitie gains a special book from Lemres and Witch consults her new feeling of loneliness to Draco. From the looks of it, this sleepover is going to be a memorable one. In more ways than one.**

**This feels like a good stopping point for now. Feel free to review/favorite/follow/kudos the story. Thanks for reading. Later.**


	4. The Book of Magic

**Chapter 4 – The Book of Magic**

**Amitie's POV**

We came back from the store about 30 minutes later with tons of bags filled with food. Most of it being snacks thanks to Misuki.

"Geez, Misuki. I never knew you were such a junkie." I said to her.

"Can't you really blame me? They taste so good! And besides, you got some too."

"That's only because you said they were good."

"And they are. You'll see. _Ohhohoho._"

"Alright, alright. If you say so."

After we placed the food away and each took a bath, we then looked over the food to see what we could eat.

"Did we at least get any non-snacks to eat?" I asked.

"Well…there's this "instant ramen" thing. We could eat this."

"_Ugh._ No, thank you. My mom has a whole bunch of those at home because she's too lazy to cook most of the time."

"Don't you know how to cook?"

…

"W-Well…n-no. But if I could, it would certainly be better than instant ramen."

"I see. Well, I got other instant stuff in here. Instant pasta, instant soup…_Ooh._ Instant warm fish salad is a new one."

_Instant warm fish salad? The hell?_

"Don't you eat anything else besides instant stuff?"

Misuki went silent for a bit to think of an answer.

"Well…I've eaten pizza. And pizza. And pizza. And pizza. And pizza…"

"And pizza?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"G-Geez, girl…"

"What? I can't afford much, okay? People here don't buy my potions."

"What kind of potions do you have, anyway?"

"Lots. I got one that lets you speak raccoon language, one that lets you spit toxic acid when you hiccup, and one that makes you as sticky as bubble gum. Among others."

…

…

"M…Misuki…" I said with a huge sweatdrop. "I…I think I've figured out why no one's buying your potions."

"Hmph. Everybody is a critic nowadays." Misuki pouted like a little girl.

Even though she _**technically **_is one.

"Do you want to eat or not?"

"_***sigh***_ Fine. Give me the instant pasta."

"What, you're not going to try the instant warm fish salad?"

"Not in a gazillion years." I said in a very serious tone.

"Your lost."

* * *

After we each picked out our dinner, we sat in front of the TV and watched another movie or two while eating it. As it was told earlier, I had picked out the instant pasta.

Misuki's choice of food was…_uhhh…_

"You have some seriously weird taste buds that allowed you to eat that instant warm fish salad thing."

"Aw come on, Ammy. It was pretty good. _***burp***_"

"Yuck! I really don't understand how you were able to put that thing in your mouth."

"_Put that thing in your mouth, huh? Ohhohoho._" Misuki said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"**Y-You know what I mean! St-Stop being dirty!**" I yelled with an extremely bright red blush.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just we _**are**_ teenagers. Teenage girls, to be exact. It's kinda normal to be thinking of such things, don't you think?"

"W-Well…y-yeah, true. B-But I want my mind to stay as pure as possible. So I don't think of boys like that."

"_Right…_"

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh quit acting dumb, Ammy. I know there's a boy out there that you think of a lot. So what's his name? Is he cute? Do you think of him while you mast…"

"**I AM NOT ANSWERING THAT QUESTION!**" I shouted with my face as red as my hat.

"Fine. Killjoy."

_Get real. For a 13-year-old, she sure has a dirty mind._

"Why are you even bringing this up, anyway? Do **YOU** have someone that you're in love with?"

"Wh-What?! D-Don't be ridiculous, Ammy! I'm only 13! I couldn't **POSSIBLY** have someone that I'm in love with!_ Ohhohoho!_"

_She is __**SO**__ lying…_

"_***sigh***_ Whatever you say, Misuki." I said with a shrug.

It was then that my phone rang and I went to the edge of the couch to answer it.

"Hello? Oh hey, Mom. I'm fine, I'm just a little annoyed right now. No, no. It's just Misuki being a weirdo."

"**Hey!**" Misuki yelled from behind me.

"Basically, nothing bad happened. Okay. Right. R-Really? Um…okay. I'll tell her. Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and rested it on the table in front of us."

"So, I'm a weirdo, huh?"

"After that conversation we had just now, yes. Yes, you are."

"Hmph. Meanie."

I tried not to, but I ended up laughing at Misuki's pouting. It was just too funny.

"Your mom, again?"

"Yeah. She was just checking up on me."

"I see. What did she wanted you to tell me?"

"Well…she actually wants to meet you."

"Huh? Meet me? Does she know that I don't go to school with you?"

"No, not really. I'm guessing she thinks you're one of my friends from school."

"So you basically lied to your mother just to be with me."

"I-I didn't lie! I wanted to clear up the misunderstanding, but…talking to my mom can be…rather impossible at times."

"Uh…_Impossible?_"

"It's best if you saw it for yourself."

"Um…okay. If it's interesting, then I'm willing to meet your mother, Ammy."

"Really? You're okay with it?"

"Sure. I mean, aren't best friends supposed to know each other's families?"

"Yeah, true. But don't you have a family too?"

"W-Well…yeah. Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Before coming here, I lived with my Grandma Wish. Who also taught me a few potion-making skills. But…she died due to an unknown illness."

"Oh, wowie. I'm sorry to hear that, Misuki."

"_***sigh***_ It's okay, Ammy. I just know that she's watching over me. Making sure I'm doing my best."

"Wowie…"

…

…

"**Yuck!** That was the cheesiest thing I've ever said."

"_**You ruined the moment!**_" I whined.

"What moment?"

"_***sigh***_ Never mind."

"I really don't get what you're so upset about, Ammy. Grandma Wish taught me a great plethora of potions. Although, I did fail most of them."

"_Potions…_Oh yeah, I forgot!"

"Huh? Forgot what?"

I got up from the couch and went for my backpack that I brought with me. After quickly digging through it (I really need to clean this bag out), I got the book out that Feli gave to me and brought it back to where Misuki was.

"Here it is!"

"A book?" Misuki looked confused.

"It's a special book that a friend of mine let me keep. It has a bunch of spells and potions in here, and even explains how to do them."

"R-Really?!"

"Yeah! And I got it so that we could learn some of them together."

"**S-Seriously?!**"

"Yep! With this book, I can finally become a wonderful magician!"

"And I can finally become an official witch! Nice score, Ammy!"

"_***giggle***_ Thank you." I said with a smug on my face.

As we looked through the book together, the excitement between us only grew more. We actually found spells and potions that we never knew existed. It was indeed a rare find, for us I mean.

"Woah!" I said shouted in glee. "Look at all this stuff! There are so many spells to learn! I don't know where to…**Ooh! I can learn a spell that splats poison!**"

"**Wh-Why would you need a spell like that?!**" Misuki yelled in a panic.

"Duh! Just in case I get attacked or kidnapped."

"You** ACTUALLY** think that will happen?!"

"Me personally, no. But you just don't know what's out there. There could be an oogle-boogle monster out there."

"Oogle-boogle? Are you sure you're 16?"

"_Yes, I'm 16._" I retorted in an insulted tone.

"Just pick a spell that somewhat makes sense to learn."

"_Ugh._ Fine. Uh…this one looks cool. "_Luminescence - A magical spell with no known feats._" Sounds pretty powerful."

"Yeah, it does. Sounds like it could really turn the tides in a Puyo battle."

"Alrighty, then! I'm choosing this spell! Luminescence will be mine! Watch me now!"

"Watch you do what?" Misuki looked confused.

"O-Oh, don't mind that. That's just something I say a lot."

"I see."

Misuki then started looking through the book some more. Reading any potions that she came across on.

"The Healing Potion – A potion that lets you self-heal…boring!"

"The Powerful Potion – A potion that increases your power…uncreative!"

"The Resurrection Potion – A potion that brings you back to life if you die…are they even _**trying**_ with this one?!"

"Those are completely normal potions." I said.

"Exactly. AKA, a waste of my time."

I gained a huge sweatdrop as I had no idea at all how to respond to such a thing.

_At this rate, you're never going to have any money, Misuki._

Then her eyes lit up when she saw this next one.

"Ooh! The Typhoon Potion – A potion that turns whatever object into a wind-spawning weapon! I am **SO** making this!"

"A wind-spawning weapon?" I asked, sounding confused on the topic of what that meant.

"Like if I swing my broom, it'll create a gust of wind so strong that it could blow you away for miles!"

"Wow! That sounds cool! Kinda pointless, but mostly cool!"

"Wait, what do mean _kinda pointless_?"

"Well, don't you already cast spells with your broom?"

"Yeah, but it's just that meteor spell I told you about."

"Oh."

"And besides, it says here that it can also make it create waves like a tsunami, use the wind to create a mini tornado to reflect stuff, and…**OH MY ******* GOD, I CAN USE IT TO FLY! I'M DEFINITELY MAKING THIS POTION!**"

"But don't you already use your broom to fly?"

"That's another stereotype, Ammy."

"O-Oh. Sorry." I said while rubbing the back of my head. "Well, now that we each have a power chosen, what do you say we start figuring out how to use these tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to become a real witch! Thanks again for the book, Ammy!"

"No problemo, Misuki. That's what best friends are for." I said with a really big smile on my face.

"_We now return to our feature presentation:_ _Fidelroyolanda Smackonmytiddyboosters III's Magical Adventure Through The World Where_ _Ed Koch Got a Splotch On His Crotch._"

***MOVIE STARTS PLAYING***

…

…

"Uh…Misuki. What the hell are we watching?" I asked.

"I have no freaking clue, Ammy." Misuki said. Just as confused.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Thanks to the book Amitie gained from school, she and Witch have a chance to learn a new power and hopefully improve their skills. But there still is the **_**process**_** of learning it. And with these two, it could be a challenge.**

**So, I'm only going to be working on two stories for a while. Both are rewrites (in a way). This story, and one called: "**_**The Everyday Lives of Former Princesses**_**". A Mario X Zelda fic starring Peach and Zelda. With multiple guest appearances of characters from both series and Kid Icarus. It's an AO3 Exclusive because it wasn't doing well on Fanfiction. Give it a read if you're interested. I have three chapters done already and I'll upload three more later today. I really like this one.**

**Thanks for reading. Later. **


	5. Improvising

**Chapter 5 – Improvising **

**Witch's POV**

That weird as hell movie last night actually turned out to be really good. It had a lot of really funny moments. They had us laughing so much that we had to drink a bunch of water to calm ourselves down.

Never in my life did I think I would enjoy a movie like that. Or any movie, for that matter.

So then the next morning we ate whatever food we didn't eat yesterday (wish I had more of that instant warm fish salad) and then got ready to start practicing these new powers.

We both agreed to start with my potion first. Well…not exactly. I beat Ammy at Rock, Paper, Scissors 3 times in a row. Seeing her pout was the funniest thing ever.

To me. She didn't find it funny at all.

So then we were about to get started. But that's when I remembered…

"**Aw, damnit! I forgot my cauldron exploded!**" I yelled in frustration. "Oh, yeah. That did happen." Ammy said.

"_***sigh***_ I'll have to buy a new cauldron later."

_And by "later", I mean when I get money._

"You sure? I mean, we could do it now, if you like."

"Ammy, I'm broke. I can't afford anything right now."

"I could just buy one for you."

"N-No, Ammy. They're really expensive."

"Come on. I can probably afford it."

"So you have 300,000 Credits?"

…

"G-Geez…th-that much?" Ammy's face went pale once she heard the price.

"Being a witch is not cheap, Ammy."

"I-I see…"

"But, lucky for me, I got a back-up plan. Or in this case, a back-up cauldron."

"A…back-up cauldron? Where's this?"

"_Ohhohoho!_ Just follow me, dear best friend." I said with a smile and a fit of giggles.

* * *

Before I showed Ammy my secret back-up cauldron, there were certain items that I needed in order to craft this Typhoon Potion. Some really, um…**obscure** items. Items that I don't even think are even in this world.

Luckily, there's always a plan B for everything. And this one's plan B was simple.

**Improvise!**

This is actually something Grandma Wish advised me **NOT** to do. But it does work…sometimes.

Plus, I get lazy. That's always a reason.

"So, what's the first thing we need, Ammy?" I asked her as she was reading from the book.

"Well, it says here that we to "harvest the power of a tornado to take its wind". Gee, it's only the first one and I'm already concerned about what this potion really does."

"Oh, come on, Ammy. Quit overreacting. We can get that stuff. We just need to improvise a little."

"Improvise? How are we supposed to improvise the wind of a tornado?"

"Easy. Our answer is right here!" I cheered as I pointed with my broom to the location we had reached.

It didn't really clear up the confusion Ammy had with her. In fact, I think it only grew.

"Why are we at Lidelle's house?" She asked.

"_***giggle***_ You'll see." Was all I said before banging on the door with my broom.

"**Hey! Lidelle! You in there?! Open up!**"

The door had finally opened to reveal the short green-haired shy girl who is apparently the Ruler of Puyo Hell's little sister.

_I still can't get over that._

"Witch! What are you doing?! You can't be knocking that loud this early in the morning!" Lidelle complained as we had just woken her up from her sleep.

"But it's a quarter past 10." Ammy said.

"I sleep in, okay? On weekends I don't usually get up until around 3 in the afternoon."

"**Wh-Why that late?!**" We both shouted in shock.

"Mario Kart gets _**REAL**_ crazy after 2 am."

_**Who the hell is playing Mario Kart at 2 in the morning?!**_

"I-I see…" Was all we could say as a response to that hobby of hers.

"So, do you guys _***yawn***_ need something? Now that I think about it, it's kinda odd to see you two together."

"We recently became best friends. And now we're gathering stuff to make a new potion." Ammy explained.

"And this potion requires something that only you can provide for me, Lidelle." I added.

"Witch, I swear to God. If you're asking for my horn again…"

"**I don't need your horn! I need you to make wind and place it in this bag!**" I even showed her the bag to further prove my reason.

"Th-That's it?"

"That's it."

…

…

…

"What kinda potion are you making, anyway?

"A potion that lets me imitate typhoons with my broom."

…

"Witch. What the hell?" Lidelle said with a neutral tired look on her face.

"Don't question it! **Just give me the damn wind!**"

"_Ugh._ Fine. Wait here."

Lidelle took the bag from my hands and closed the door behind her. Leaving us outside as she made the wind for us.

"Wowie." Ammy said. "It looks like Lidelle puts up with you."

"Shut up."

"Alright. Here's your bag of wind." Lidelle said as she opened the door.

"**Yes! Score!**" I cheered as I grabbed the bag. "See, Ammy? I told you all we had to do was improvise. _Ohhohoho!_"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, Misuki."

"Misuki?" Lidelle asked.

_**Gah! Ammy! What are you…**_

"O-Oh, that's just a nickname I came up for her. I thought it would be cute. Doesn't it?"

"Well…I guess. Though, I would've gone with something less cheesy."

"**Ch-Cheesy?!**" I yelled.

"Well, anyway. Thanks for the wind, Lidelle. See you at school."

"Bye _***yawn***_ Amitie."

"Wait, how is my name cheesy?!" I yelled.

"Just let it go, Misuki." Ammy said as she continued to pull my arm.

* * *

**Amitie's POV**

After Misuki got over the insult Lidelle gave her, we continued on to collect the items needed for the potion. This time, she was looking through the book to make sure she can "improvise" the whole thing.

_I'm still a bit uneasy about this technique of hers._

"Okay. I can use my secret cauldron for the tsunami power. So next is…"the power crystal that can reflect any and all attacks". _Hmm…_how to improvise that…"

"Misuki. I really think this whole improvising thing is a bad idea." I said to her.

"Oh, come on, Ammy. Have some faith in me. That's what friends do, right?"

"Well, yeah. But…"

"**STOP! RIGHT! THERE!**" We were suddenly interrupted by someone shouting at us. As it turns out, that person was Schezo. And right now, he's…patting the grass?

"Uh…what are you doing?" I asked.

"Careful, Ammy. I bet it's one of his perverted moves." Misuki said.

"**Tch! I am NOT a pervert!**" Schezo yelled at her. "And besides, I don't have the time or patience to deal with you. I must find my contacts at once."

"S-Seriously? You wear contacts?" We both asked in shock.

"Why are you so shocked? Was it not obvious?"

"Uh, no! It was not obvious! How was anyone supposed to tell that you wear contacts?!" I asked.

"Hmph. Maybe you would've noticed if the first thing to come out of your mouth was "pervert"."

"Schezo. You give many, **MANY** reasons for us to call you a pervert. They may not be intentional, but they're still valid reasons."

"Tch. Whatever. Just stay put while I search this area. Right now, it is important that I find my…"

"**Found them!**" Misuki shouted as she held up a pair of tiny lens in her hands.

"Y-You did?! **Finally! Return them at once!**"

"Hmm…nope."

"**Huh?!**" Both Schezo and I shouted.

"I just acquired the next item for my potion. _Ohhohoho!_"

"Wh-What the hell?! Are you mad, child?!" Schezo yelled.

"Hey! Don't call me a child! I may only be 13, but I refuse to be labeled as such!"

"_Oh, really?_"

"Yes. Only perverts like you deserve a label over their heads. Pervert." Misuki then stuck her tongue out as an added insult to injury type of thing.

"Tch! You child! Call me a pervert again and I'll _assault your tiny body all over_ until you _scream out my name_!" Schezo yelled as he pointed his sword at Misuki.

"Y-You know…neither one of you are proving your points…" I said with a sweatdrop.

"Tch! W-Well, fine! There's only one way to settle this!" Misuki yelled.

"Hmph! You dare challenge me, child?" Schezo asked.

"What? Are you scared, pervert?"

"Like hell, I am! Let's…"

"**PUYO BATTLE!**" Both shouted at the top of their lungs.

_Aw, fiddlesticks. This is going to take a while, isn't it?_

***ONE PUYO BATTLE LATER…***

"_Ohhohoho! Is that all you got?!_" Misuki said as she came out as the winner.

"H-How infuriating…"

"Look, Ammy! I've claimed possession of the pervert's contacts! Aren't you proud of me?"

"You really are something else, Misuki." I responded.

"Huh? Misuki?" Schezo asked.

"**S-Seriously, Ammy?!**" Misuki yelled with a light blush on her face.

"O-Oh, that's nothing more than a nickname I gave her. What with us being best friends and all."

"You two? Best friends? Well, I guess it makes sense. What with you two having desperately poor magic skills."

"**D-Desperately poor?! You don't have to be that mean!**" I yelled. Completely insulted by what Schezo had just said.

"Just let it go, Ammy. We got what we needed. So let's head for the final stop! To the secret cauldron! _Ohhohoho!_" Misuki said before running off ahead.

"M-Misuki! W-Wait up!" I yelled as I ran after her.

"H-Hey! You're just going to leave me here?! **I CAN'T SEE!**" Schezo yelled.

"**Sorry! Please forgive us!**" I shouted while running to catch up to Misuki.

* * *

"Geez. I can't believe you said my name out loud twice in a row, Ammy." Misuki complained to me.

"Sorry. It just slipped out. And besides. For all they know, it's a nickname I gave you. They don't know that you changed your name."

"Wait, you changed your name?!"

And right when I said that, we were crossing paths with yet another person. This time, it was…

"Aw, ****. It's Kikimora."

Yeah, her.

"Hmph. Well, that's pretty accurate. Considering how I had the exact same feeling when I saw you, Blondie." Kikimora said.

"Wh-Who are you calling "Blondie", you *****!" Misuki yelled out of anger.

"Oh, I'm a *****?! I don't remember blowing **** up every damn day!"

"Well, I don't remember cleaning **** every damn day!"

"*******-ass!**"

"******head!**"

"******face!**"

"**Dip****!**"

"_**Grr…**_"

"_**Grr…**_"

"**I'LL ******* KILL YOU!**" Both girls shouted as they raised their broom and/or mop at each other.

_W-Wowie. I-I'm scared…_

"**STOP! BOTH OF YOU! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!**"

_What the? Arle? What's she doing here?_

"**BOTH OF YOU STOP IT THIS INSTANT! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOUR HATRED FOR EACH OTHER DESTROY ANOTHER WORLD!**"

_Hatred?_

"**She started it!**" Misuki shouted.

"**Me?! I was just minding my own business when I heard your nuisance of a voice from a mile away! It was pissing me off!**" Kikimora shouted.

"**Well**_**, excuse me**_** for actually doing something! Unlike you! Who sits on her ass all ******* day! Complaining about your sad, lonely, pathetic life!**"

"_**Damn you, *****! **_**I'll send you to the bottom of Puyo Hell!**_"_

"**That's where ****YOU**** live, ****** ******!**"

"**I said that's enough! Kikimora, just go!**" Arle shouted.

"**But I was here first!**"

"**JUST! GO!**"

"_Ugh! _Fine! She smells like trash anyway."

"**WHAT DID YOU ******* SAY?!**" Misuki was about to attack her, but Arle and I held me back. Letting Kikimora walk off without a scratch.

"**GAH!** Damn that blonde *****!"

"Geez. For a couple of 13-year-olds, you two have some really dirty mouths." Arle said.

"Oh, come on, Arle." Misuki said. "You can't tell me that you've said **** every once in a while."

"Yes. Yes, I can tell you that. And quit cursing in front of Amitie!"

"Why? She's older than me."

"Yes, but she's more pure-minded that you."

"H-Hey, wait. I'm not pure-minded." I said.

"Yeah." Misuki added. "I mean, she did say **** the other day."

"A-Amitie!" Arle yelled at me with a faint blush.

"I-It was an accident! I-I was feeling sad. A-And there was this joke she made and…"

…

…

…

"_I-I'm sorry._" I said with my head down in shame.

"_***sigh***_ What are you two doing, anyway? Kinda odd to see you two together, now that I think about it."

"We became best friends after telling each other how we're nothing more than failures. And now, we're trying to rid that cursed name from our depressing and pitiful lives." Misuki said.

"_Wh-What the hell…_"

"Way to be unnecessarily negative about it, Misuki." I retorted with a sweatdrop.

"Who's Misuki?"

"A nickname I gave her."

"What? You gave Witch a nickname? And she **liked** it?"

"Well, what can I say, Arle. Ammy just thinks of better names than you. _Ohhohoho!_" Misuki teased.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Anyway. We're about to make a new potion that will give me new powers. And right now, we're heading to my back-up cauldron that's up ahead. _Care to be amazed, Arle?_"

Arle thought about this for a second.

"Well…I should be out looking for Carby right now. But he wanders off so much that I often wait until he comes back on his own."

"At least he **DOES** come back." I said.

"Yeah, true. Alright, I'll tag along. Where's this "back-up cauldron" you're talking about?"

"It's just up ahead. Follow me, girls. _Ohhohoho!_"

And so the two of us followed Misuki to her special back-up cauldron that she's been bragging about all day. Although, now that I think about it…

_Why is it all the way out here?_

* * *

**Witch's POV**

"Here we are, girls! The location of my super secret back-up cauldron! Are you amazed, yet?! _Ohhohoho!_"

I was currently gloating to the two girls as I had just brought them to my back-up cauldron's location. The two didn't respond as quickly as I thought. In fact, Arle was slowly getting pissed.

"Witch. _**Please**_ tell me you're joking." She said.

"Huh? Why would I joke about making potions?"

"**Witch! This is Seriri's pond!**"

"I can see that."

"**So you often use her pond to make these weird potions of yours?!**"

"Hey! They're not weird! And Seriri is 100% okay with it."

"A-Actually…I-I'm not." Seriri said as she appeared from under the water.

"What? Aw, come on, Seriri. What about that time were you were eager for me to try out that new potion I had?"

"Th-That was me saying no. B-But you never listened."

"Gah. Well, I'm just gonna use it this one time."

"_Y-You're not listening again!_" Seriri whined.

"Seriri, what's wrong?" Harpy asked as she appeared from under the water.

…

Wait…

"Why are you underwater?" Arle asked her.

"I'm playing with Seriri!" Harpy cheered.

"Yeah, but…underwater?" Ammy asked.

"It's fun! Right, Seriri?"

"_***giggle***_ Yes, Harpy. It really is fun."

"Yay!" Harpy wrapped herself around Seriri as a way of hugging her. While Seriri started to blush at such a thing happening right now.

_Geez. Girl is still crushing on Harpy._

"Can't you find somewhere else to do this, Witch? I mean, what happened to your cauldron at your shop?" Arle asked.

"It exploded. Long story short. So that's why I'm going to use my back-up one."

"B-B-But…" Seriri stuttered.

"Wicchi." Harpy said. "Is this because you're mad that Seriri has bigger boobies than you?"

"**Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you talking about, Harpy?! Th-Th-That's not it at all!**" I yelled with a huge blush of embarrassment on my face.

"Really? Cause there's no shame in having tiny boobies. I have them. And so do Arle and Amitie."

"**H-Harpy!**" Arle and Ammy soon blushed hard with embarrassment with me.

_This damn airhead of a girl…_

"Harpy. I don't think that's the reason." Seriri said.

"It isn't? Huh. Well, just a thought."

_**Just a thought?!**_

"W-Well, anyway. I'm gonna start crafting. Make some room, you two."

"B-But I said…_aw, forget it._" Seriri finally gave in as she moved herself and Harpy out of the way so that I can begin making my brand-new life-changing potion.

"Alright. The winds of a tornado, the reflection power of the crystal, and the waves of a tsunami. All of the ingredients mixed together. And now…the trigger! And then my Typhoon Potion will be complete! _Ohhohoho!_"

"**T-Typhoon Potion?! W-Witch, what the hell?!**" Arle yelled.

"No interruptions, please! I must concentrate!"

I raised my broom in the air and it began shinning at the tip as black smoke circled around it. I then cleared my throat as I began to yell out the special spell I learned from my Grandma Wish all those years ago.

"**METEOR!**"

A tiny meteor had felled into the pond causing a big splash that got the three of us on land wet. Then, just seconds later, water from the pond started circling around my broom. The power from it became so much that I just had to let it go.

"_Wowie…_" Ammy said.

"_It's so huge._" Arle said.

"_H-H-Harpy! I-I-I'm scared!_" Seriri yelled in fear as she clung onto her best friend/crush.

"Don't you worry, Seriri! I got you!" Harpy yelled.

As we all continue to watch, the water had stopped circling around my broom. And I had grabbed it before it had fallen to the ground. Nothing was different about it, really. Except for the fact that it felt heavier than normal.

"D…Did it work?" Ammy asked.

"I'm…not sure. Maybe if I…" I thought about it for a second. Mainly about what this potion was supposed to do and the reason I chose it.

I then held my broom in a way like I was holding a baseball bat or something of that nature.

_Ready? And…_

"**Typhoon!**"

I swung the broom as hard as I could. Causing a medium-sized typhoon to spawn out of it. As it traveled far down in front of us until it collided with a nearby rock. Destroying it to pieces.

…

…

"Woah." We all said.

"I…I did it. I-I actually did it! **I made a successful potion! Hell yeah! I finally ******* did it!**"

"W-Wicchi!" Harpy and Seriri yelled in shock.

"Hey. Watch your language." Arle said.

"That's great, Misuki! I'm proud of you!" Ammy cheered with me.

"Thanks a bunch, Ammy! I'm proud of myself, too!"

_And I hope you're proud of me too, Grandma Wish!_

"Now can we go back and relax? I want to get out of these wet clothes and eat something."

"Oh, yeah. I guess it has been a while since we ate breakfast, huh? Come, on! We'll get there with my new flying broom!"

"Wanna come, Arle?"

"Uh…no thanks, Amitie. I can just walk home." Arle looked unsure about getting on a magic broom to ride on.

"Hmph. Your lost." I said. "Mush, broom!"

"G-Goodbye, everyone." Seriri said.

"Don't feel too bad about your tiny boobies!" Harpy cheered.

"**OH MY GOD!**" The three of us shouted with our faces completely red from embarrassment once again.

_Harpy, you damn airhead…_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** After years of struggling, Witch has finally mastered a potion. And now with her new typhoon powers, she's as strong as ever before. Now, it's Amitie's turn to improve her skills.**

**Also, I'm aware that Seriri's name was changed in Champions. Although, I don't plan on using it. Or any of the other name changes it has. It's better for me to use the old ones.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	6. A Rare Trade-Off

**Chapter 6 – A Rare Trade-Off**

**Amitie's POV**

We didn't do much for the rest of the day yesterday. After Misuki learned the Typhoon potion, we went back to her place and relaxed for the rest of the day. We were both really tired from having to walk around town most of the day.

Kinda sucks that walking is our only way of transportation unless it's a school field trip or something like that.

When the next day came along, we were talking about what to do about me learning the spell that I chose. Looking through the book while doing so.

When we noticed something in there that we didn't see before.

*_In order to cast the Luminescence spell, the essence of the rare Crimson Emerald is needed._*

"What the heck is a Crimson Emerald?" I asked.

"I'm not too sure myself, Ammy." Misuki said.

"Ugh! Just great! I was so excited to learn this Luminescence spell and here to find out we need a super-rare gem! Gah! I feel like the magic world is against me or something!"

"Oh come on, Ammy. It's not all that bad."

"Easy for you to say. You got your Typhoon potion."

"W-Well, yeah. But…"

"Hello? Anyone here?" We suddenly heard a voice coming from outside in the shop area.

"Huh? Someone's here?" I asked.

"_***sigh***_ Aw, geez. I was not looking forward to this."

"Looking forward to what?"

"Telling my number one customer that I won't have any more potions for a good long while."

"Wait, you have a number one customer?"

"Yeah. She comes by once a week and gets a huge shipment of potions from me. Not sure what she does with them, though."

"I-I see…" I sounded uneasy.

_Geez. Whoever this person is sounds really suspicious._

"Witch. You home?" The voice asked again.

"_***sigh***_ Well, I better go and tell her. You wanna come?"

"Sure." I said. "I _**really **_want to know who actually buys these messed up potions of yours."

"_I'm ignoring that last part._" Misuki said in an insulted tone.

The both of us went out of the living space and into the shop. Where I finally saw this "number one customer" Misuki was talking about.

And it was one of the **LAST** people that I've ever expected.

"Huh? Yumi?"

"Oh. Hello, Amitie. I didn't know you worked here." Lidelle's mother said to me.

"I don't. I'm spending the weekend with Mi…I-I mean Witch."

_Phew. Managed to stop myself this time._

"The two of us are best friends now." Misuki added.

"I see. Well, that's nice."

"A-Anyway. Sorry to tell you this, Yumi. But I don't have any potions to sell today. My cauldron exploded and wiped out most of my inventory. And I currently can't buy a new one right now, either."

"Huh. Well, that's awful to hear."

"Yumi. If I may ask, what do you do with Witch's potions?" I asked. "I mean, they only work for people with magic powers and you're a lot like Rulue."

"They're sold as energy drinks in Puyo Hell."

"**What?!**" We both yelled in shock.

"It's true. The demons, souls, and hellspawns there really love the power boost it gives them. They're like the Red Bull of Puyo Hell."

"_Wow._ My potions are famous in Puyo Hell. What an honor." Misuki seemed happy about it. For some reason.

"Wait, you can go to Puyo Hell, Yumi? I thought you were 100% human." I said.

"I am. But my late husband made a special exception for me around the time we got married. Therefore, I'm the only human to freely go to Puyo Hell and back."

"Hmm…makes sense."

_It totally doesn't. But I don't wanna fry my brain from all of this._

"So, I heard some yelling while I was out here. Is everything okay?"

"O-Oh, that? it was nothing. I'm just upset that there's this huge roadblock from me learning this new spell I've found."

"A new spell? What's it called?"

"Luminescence. Apparently, I need something called a Crimson Emerald in order to learn it."

"And they're really rare, too." Misuki added.

"A Crimson Emerald?" Yumi then went silent for a bit. "You know. I just happen to know someone who owns one of those."

"**WHAT?! FOR REAL?!**" We both shouted again.

"Yep. Right at the Arca Ruins."

"Arca Ruins? Wait, is it Satan?" Misuki asked.

"You would think that. But no. It's someone completely different. I can take you there if you want."

"Really? You don't mind?" I asked.

"It's fine. You two are always nice to my daughter. So, think of this as a little thank you."

"Wow! Thanks a lot, Yumi! This will surely help greatly! Come on, Misuki!"

"H-Hey! Ammy! Wait a second! You said my name again!" Misuki yelled as she came after me. I was so excited to finally learn a new spell! And all I gotta do is meet this person Yumi knows!

…

…

Y-You know. Now that I think about it, just who is this person, anyway?

* * *

We followed Yumi all the way to the Arca Ruins. Where this person that she knows resides by. I never really liked coming here. Mainly because this place gives me the creeps.

You see, not much is known about this area. From what Akuma tells us whenever he comes over to teach History class at school, it's "a place shrouded in mystery. With its many secrets unknown to even the wisest of ones". With an added "**KUMA!**" at the end.

Since hearing that, I've been rather scared of coming to this place. But if it's to get better at magic, then I'm willing to risk my inner fears to get it.

…

I-I hope.

"So, who is this person again, Yumi?" I asked.

"Hmm…she should be around here somewhere. Ah. There she is up ahead."

"Huh?"

We looked were Yumi was pointing and saw someone near the entrance to the abandoned temple part of the ruins. Leaning on one of the pillars. She looked…_**really**_ familiar. As in…she looked nearly identical to…

"Arle? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hm? Are you referring to me? Have we met before?"

"Huh? What are you…"

"**Aw, hell no! Doppel?! When the hell did you come to this world?!**" Misuki shouted.

"Tch. Witch. Loud and rude as ever, I see."

"You know her?" I asked Misuki. "Why does she look like Arle? I mean, aside from the reddish tint, red clothes, and creepy red swirls flowing around her."

"Her name is Doppelganger Arle. She's the other half of Arle's soul."

…

…

"W-Wait. Th-The other half…**OF ARLE'S SOUL?!**" I shouted after letting that piece of info play in my mind a couple of times.

"And of course, you bring that up. You're such a bother, you know that." The Arle look-a-like, now known to me as Doppelganger Arle, said.

"**I'M a bother?! You tried to kill us!**" Misuki yelled.

"**What?!**" I shouted with total shock.

"_***sigh***_ Why must you keep bringing up the past? That side of me is pointless to think about now."

"What?"

"I can explain." Yumi said. "Shortly after coming to this world, she ran into me. She was so filled with hatred and jealousy. Much like most doppelgangers. But unlike others, I felt like this one was…different, in a way. I felt like she wanted her own life after failing to take Arle's. Knowing that claiming the life of another is…to put it in layman's terms, pathetic."

"Tch. Must you really use that word?" Doppelganger Arle asked.

"Yes. I must. I don't joke when it comes to the lives of my people. And you desperately needed your own."

"_***sigh***_ Fair enough."

"So, what happened then?" I asked.

"Easy. I gave her a new life. I took out all the hatred she had for Arle and replaced it with a more…neutral personality. Meaning that she's mostly serious and somewhat edgy. _But I have gotten a few giggles out of her._"

"Th-That is a lie! I do not giggle!" Doppelganger Arle yelled out.

"Say what you want, Doppel. I know all of your secrets _***giggle***_"

"You are one weird woman. It's strange how you're the wife of the Great Demon King Namarari."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

_Gee. I wonder why…_

"So, how long have you been here, Doppel?" Misuki asked. Still feeling uneasy about her being here.

"A couple of months is to be believed. I mostly reside here in these ruins. As I prefer to be alone."

"Does Arle know you're here?"

"Why must you keep asking questions?"

"Just answer me, damnit!"

"_Tch._ _Rude little…_Yes. She is aware of me being here. She sometimes comes over to chat, even."

"And she's okay with it?"

"M-Misuki, please. I think that's enough." I said. Halting her suspicions for a while. "So, uh…Doppelganger Arle, was it?"

"Yes. But most people refer to me as simply Doppel."

"Don't you have a more normal name?"

"Well, that Chu girl keeps calling me Sil. Not sure where she got that from."

"I see…" I said with a sweatdrop.

_Yep. Sounds like something Chu would come up with._

"Why are you three here, anyway? As I said before, I prefer being alone."

"Well, um…I'm in the process of learning a new spell. And it requires the essence of a rare gem called the Crimson Emerald. Yumi told us that you have one and I was hoping that I could use it."

Doppel went silent for a bit. Letting out one big sigh as she dug something from her pockets.

"Yes. I do have one." She said as she pulled out a glowing red gem.

"Really? Wowie, that's great! Thanks a lot…"

"But why should I give it to you in the first place?"

"Huh?"

"The Crimson Emerald is a gem containing the power of dark illusions and enchanted nightmares. Only those who possess strong magic skills can handle it. And by feeling your essence, I can easily tell that you're just a weak spineless kid."

"_W-Weak spineless kid?_" I started forming tears in my eyes.

"**Hey, what the hell, Doppel?!**" Misuki yelled.

"Doppel. Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Yumi asked.

"I only speak the truth. It is pointless for a girl like her to learn any spells." Doppel then went silent again. "Unless…you care to prove me wrong."

"P-Prove you wrong? Y-You mean by a Puyo match?" I asked.

"What else? If you do manage to beat me, I'll give you the Crimson Emerald. Along with an apology. Is this a deal?"

"If it's to make me a wonderful magician, then I'm all for it!" I cheered.

"_Fufufu._ Very well. Then let us…"

"**Puyo Battle!**"

* * *

**Witch's POV**

_Is Ammy really serious right now? She's Puyo battling freaking Doppel. This crazy psycho tried to kill Arle and us along with her. She may have never met her before, but I'm not buying this whole "new life" thing. I'm really not understanding how Arle is okay with this._

"Huh? Witch and Yumi? What are you two doing here?"

_And speaking of the devil…_

"**Arle! You've got some explaining to do, damnit!**" I yelled at her.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. What's with the yelling? And what do you mean explain?"

"Look." I pointed over to what was currently happening right now.

"**Flame!**"

"**Abyss!**"

"W-Woah! Amitie's battling Doppel?!"

"Yeah, because Doppel called her a weak spineless kid! How come you brought up the fact that she was here?!"

"Well…I just never bothered since most people don't really like her."

"**There's a damn good reason why we don't like her! She tried to kill us, Arle!**"

"Well, technically. She tried to kill me. You and the others just happened to be in her way."

"**Not the ******* point!**"

"**Cyclowhirl!**"

"**Chaos!**"

"Look at them go." Yumi said.

"You're actually enjoying this?" asked.

"Well, of course. After all, Amitie's proving her best, is she not?"

"**Why are the two of you not understanding what's happening right now?!**" I was beyond pissed at this point.

"_***sigh***_ Look, Witch." Arle said to me. "To be honest, I had the same suspicions about Doppel as well. I believed that she found a way to come here just so she could try and take my life again."

"So, then why did you start trusting her?"

"Well, after listening to Yumi, I…kinda felt bad for her. So, she and I talked a little and…well…she's not really as bad as we made her out to be."

"Huh?"

"**Aktina!**"

"**Labyrinth!**"

"What I mean is…after the whole soul separation thing, she was left alone in a pocket dimension somewhere. Doing jigsaw puzzles all the time."

"Why jigsaw puzzles?"

"Apparently, there are a lot of them there."

"Huh."

"Anyway. With that, I…decided to give her a chance. I even come by every so often to check up on her. We even talk about stuff."

"Stuff like what?"

"Sorry. She made me promise not to say anything."

"Grr…damn copy. Keeping secrets and fighting Ammy like this. What's with her?"

"**Fairy Fire!**"

"**Eclipse!**"

"You really care for Amitie, don't you?"

"Well, duh. Of course, I do. She's my best friend. Which is why I'm upset that this is happening right now."

"I see…" Arle then said with a giggle.

"Wh-What's with the laugh?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"It's just nice to see your caring side every once in a while, Witch." Yumi added.

"Wh-What do you know?! You're just a customer!"

"Oh, yeah." Yumi then giggled along with Arle.

"You two are just perfect for each other." Arle added.

"Sh-Shut up! Both of you!" I yelled with a faint blush. Which only made the two laugh even more.

_Gah! First Doppel showing up then she and Ammy battling and now I'm being teased by Arle and Yumi. I just want this day to end already._

"Yeah! I win!" I heard Ammy cheer.

I looked over to see that she had in fact won. With Doppel on the ground quietly mumbling to herself.

"N-No way. **Y-You actually beat her?!**" I asked.

"Yep. It was pretty tough, too. But I managed to pull through. Alright, Doppel. Hand over the Crimson Emerald."

"Tch. Fine. A deal is a deal. Take it." Doppel said she gave up the emerald.

"**Alrighty! I got the Crimson Emerald!**"

"That's great, Ammy!" I cheered with her.

"Yeah. Woohoo. That's great." Doppel said as she pulled out **ANOTHER** Crimson Emerald and began tossing it in the air.

"**Wait, you had ANOTHER one?!**" I asked.

"Well, duh. I got like hundreds of these things."

"**Then why did you make you make Ammy battle you for the one you had before?!**"

"Easy. I just wanted to screw with the two of you."

"**WHAT?!**" We both shouted with rage.

"I was bored staying at these ruins all day. So when I saw you two coming up, I figured I could mess with you a little. And boy, was it worth losing a Crimson Emerald. You idiots are perfect for each other. _Fufufufu._"

"You know. That was a pretty good trick." Arle said.

"Very well played out, Doppel." Yumi added.

"Heh. I'm just lucky that I came up with it at the last minute."

The three of them then started laughing while Ammy and I stood there in anger.

Well, I was filled with total rage.

_**GAAAAAH! DAMN THIS ****** ******* GODDAMN ****** UP PIECE OF ******* **** SOULESS *****!**_

I should've just stayed in bed today.

_**Author's Note:**_** First off, I'm really sorry that this story hasn't been updated in over a month. I just ended up forgetting about it with all the others I'm currently doing. Hopefully, it won't happen again.**

**Adding Doppelganger Arle was more so a random thing I thought of. I based her personality on how she is in Puyo Quest. Which states: "**_**She is very calm, composed, and secretive to herself and others. Though she has fits of laughter.**_**". I also used the ending of Pocket Puyo Puyo n as reference. If Doppel does return in future stories, this is what I'm going with.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	7. Back to School

**Chapter 7 – Back to School**

**Amitie's POV**

Misuki, Arle, and I were now walking back to Misuki's place after my Puyo battle with Doppelganger Arle (still shocked that she's half of Arle's soul. How the heck did that happen?). I was so excited that I can finally learn a new spell thanks to this Crimson Ruby. I'm gonna blow the competition away! Watch me now!

"_Grr…_Damn that girl. Now I got a headache." Misuki, on the other hand, was still rather upset that…

A – Doppel was here in this world.

B – She challenged me to a Puyo battle.

And C – She pretty much trolled us by saying that the Crimson Ruby was super-rare and important. When she really has a whole bunch of them.

_Lesson learned. Misuki does not like being trolled._

"Hehheh. Yeah, sorry about Doppel. I didn't think you guys would run into her. Like at all." Arle said.

"Hey, who else knows she's here? Just asking."

"Well, besides Yumi and I…Ms. Accord, Lemres, Akuma, Sig, Chu…"

"Wait, why do Sig and Chu know?" I asked.

"They were with me when I first ran into her. It was rather difficult explaining it to them."

"I see…"

"And then…oh, yeah. Ringo knows, too."

"**What?! You told Ringo, but not me?!**"

"Sorry, Amitie. We just didn't think you would understand it."

"**That's so mean!**"

"Well, do you understand it?"

…

…

"W-Well…no. But that's no excuse to keep it a secret from me!"

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry I left you two out of it. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, alright. I forgive ya."

"Hmm…I don't know, Arle. I'm still pretty pissed. Maybe if you become my test dummy for my potions, then I'll…"

***BONK***

"_Ow!_ Okay, fine! I forgive you!" Misuki whined after Arle hit her in the head.

"Thank you." Arle said with a cheeky giggle. "So, are you really going to bring that Crimson Ruby to school tomorrow, Amitie?"

"Bring it to school?" I thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. I kinda do need Ms. Accord's approval to learn a new spell. Especially a spell like this one."

"What's the spell called, anyway?"

"It's called Luminescence. We found it while looking in a book I got from Feli. It used to be Lemres'."

"It's where I got the Typhoon potion from." Misuki added.

"Huh. I see now. Maybe I can learn a new spell from it."

"Why would you need a new spell? You already have a crap ton of them spanning from when you were just 5-years-old."

"_Wowie…_" I said.

"W-Well, nothing wrong with learning more of them. They say that you learn bigger spells when you get older."

"Hmm…so, you learned bigger spells as you got older. But your boobs are still tiny. I guess that makes sense, Arle."

"**Sh-Sh-Shut up, Witch! That's not what I meant!**" Arle shouted with a huge blush on her face.

"_Ohhohoho!_ Alright. Now I forgive ya. For real, this time."

"Why you little…"

_That was really uncalled for. But also kinda funny._

* * *

We soon reached Misuki's place and Arle soon left after that. Going to get ready for school herself. I was in the middle of packing my stuff while chatting with Misuki.

"This sleepover was fun, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it really was. _Well, most of it_. But I really had fun with you, Ammy. We should've become friends a long time ago."

"_***giggle***_ Yeah. Totally agree."

After I had finished, I stared at the Crimson Ruby once again. This time, for a short while before putting it in my pocket.

_I so can't wait to learn this spell tomorrow!_

"Hey, Ammy."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I've been wondering. What's school like nowadays?"

"Nowadays?" I was confused.

"Well, I haven't really been in a classroom for a good long while. Due to reasons you know about."

"R-Right."

"I just…want to know if it's gotten better since then."

_Wait, why is she asking? And so suddenly, too. Does she…Does she want to go back to school? If that's the case…_

"School's really fun nowadays. Every day we learn something new. Whether it's about magic, Puyo strategies, or the basics like Math, History, and Science."

"Science? What the heck is that?"

"Science class is when we do experiments with stuff like flowers, animals, and even chemicals."

"Ch-Chemicals?!" Misuki shouted with glee.

_I think I found her trigger word._

"Oh, yeah. The chemical-based experiments are the best part. In fact, we're using them tomorrow for a new experiment. Wanna come and see?"

"**Oh, **** yeah! I totally want to play with chemicals and make **** explode! Take me with you!**"

_I thought you hated making things explode…_

"Sure, Misuki. I'm sure Ms. Accord wouldn't mind."

"**Al-*******-right!**"

"**BUT.** You're gonna have to not curse. Ms. Accord doesn't like that."

"_Aw, what?!_ _***sigh* **_Alright, fine. I won't curse."

"Thank you." I said with a smile. "Now, make sure you go to bed early. School starts at 8."

"**8 in the morning?! That's too damn early, Ammy!**"

"You want to play with chemicals, right?"

…

…

"Y…Yes." Misuki said with her head hanging low. Making me laugh a little.

"Alright. I'll come and pick you up in the morning. Be ready by then."

"Fine, fine. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya." I said before closing the door to her apartment. I then left the shop and began walking home. Excited to have my best friend with me in class tomorrow.

_It just can't come soon enough!_

* * *

**Witch's POV**

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

"Misuki! Misuki!"

"_***tired moan***_"

"Misuki! Come on! Wake up and open the door!"

"_Ugh. It's time already?_"

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

"**Alright, damnit! I'm coming!**" I yelled as I went to the door and let Amitie inside.

"Geez. I told you to be ready for when I got here. Now I'm gonna be late for school."

"Calm down, will you. I just need to change my clothes and I'll be fine."

"Just that? You're not going to brush your teeth or anything?"

"I can just drink a bottle of mouthwash on the way there. Plain and simple."

"_***sigh***_" Ammy facepalmed. "I swear. You and my mom are really lazy when it comes to anything morning-related."

"Really, now? _Ohhohoho!_ Makes me more excited to meet her then." I teased.

"Don't push it."

I laughed to myself as I went to my room to change my clothes. I ended up putting on a white t-shirt with pink stripes on the chest area, black shorts, and these pink & white boots that I…honestly don't remember getting. They look cute. I guess.

"Finished."

"W-Wow, Misuki. You look really cute in that outfit." Ammy said to me with a stunned look.

"Cute? This is cute?"

"Well…ever since I've first met you, you've always worn that robe of yours. I guess seeing you in something else for a change made me say that."

"Huh. I guess makes sense."

_Wait. Did she just say that I wasn't cute before changing my clothes?_

"Now, let's go already. I gotta be at school in 15 minutes."

"_Ugh. _I still don't understand why we have to be up this early. I could be sleeping in and…"

"_Chemicals…_"

…

…

"Grr…damn you and your bribing." I mumbled in anger. Making Ammy laugh in the process.

* * *

"Welp, here it is. Primp Magic School." Ammy said as we stood in front of a big brown building with a red puyo on top.

"Wait, **THIS** is it?"

"Yeah. Why, you've been here before?"

"Well, kinda. This is where I met Lidelle and got this one boy drunk from drinking one of my potions."

"W-Wait! That was **YOU?!**"

"It was an accident, okay? He wasn't supposed to drink it in the first place."

"_***sigh***_ Get real. Now I'm actually worried about letting you mess around with chemicals."

"Hey, I'm a chemical expert! I dealt with dangerous ones ever since I was a little kid. No chemical is too dangerous for me! _Ohhohoho!_" I gloated.

"It's not you that I'm worried about, Misuki…" Ammy said with a sweatdrop.

After that discussion, Ammy took me to see her teacher, Ms. Accord. I've seen her around a lot. People say she's rather mysterious. Always keeping secrets and (according to that Ringo girl) always appearing at the right possible time when things are screwed up in this town.

It never really seemed to bother me. Though, my curiosity is peaked on how she made that cat puppet of hers alive. If I can replicate that with a potion, I'll be swarming in credits! It's a dream come true! _Ohhohoho!_

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Yes? Come in."

"Good morning, Ms. Accord!" Ammy cheered as we walked inside.

"Good morning, Amitie. And…Miss Witch. Didn't think you two would be together."

"We became best friends recently. We have a lot in common."

"I see. So, what brings you two here before class?"

"Well you see, Ms. Accord. Witch here wants to…"

"I want to blow stuff up." I said.

"Wh-What?"

"**Misuki!**" Ammy yelled at me.

"What? Just going straight to the point."

"**What the hell kind of point was that?!**"

"Um…what was your request again?" Ms. Accord asked.

"Wh-What she meant by that was…Witch wants to take part in the science experiment today."

"Oh. I see now." Hearing that seemed to have made her ease her worries a bit.

"Made us think it was a terrorist attack, meow."

"Popoi, shush."

_So, its name is Popoi, huh? I could call the potion that, too. Ohhohoho!_

"So, can she?" Ammy asked.

"Well, Amitie. You do know about the recent rule change about visitors."

"O…Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"What rule change?" I asked.

"The one where any person not affiliated with Primp Magic school in any way is not allowed to set foot onto school premises during school hours."

"It was made in place due to safety reasons, meow." Popoi added.

"What? Aw, that sucks. I want to make stuff explode."

"Misuki. Please stop saying that." Ammy said with another sweatdrop.

"Well, Miss Witch. There is a way that you can participate." Ms. Accord said.

"Really, there is? What, is it?"

"You can become a student yourself."

…

…

"No thanks."

"**Huh?! Why not?!**" Ammy yelled.

"B-Because. You know how school went for me back then. I don't want to experience it all over again."

"But I already told you that it's different now than it was back then. No one's going to bully you because of your lack of skills."

"B-But…"

_It's not just that..._

"Miss Witch." Ms. Accord said. "If I may intervene…you're worried about betraying your grandmother, aren't you?"

"Y-You know Grandma Wish?!" I yelled.

"She and I were acquaintances back in the day. It's truly sad that she had passed on. She was a great magic user and I'm sure you look up to her greatly."

"Y-Yeah, I do. I've dreamed of someday being just like her. She's my one and only idol."

"_***giggle***_ I see. Well, I can assure you. By learning magic from me, you won't be hurting your grandmother. In fact, I think she would be happy that it's coming from me and not someone with evil intentions. Wouldn't you think so?"

"_Grandma Wish…_" I went silent for a while. Thinking to myself on what to do. What would Grandma Wish want for me.

"_Wicchi. My only granddaughter. Please never give up. I know you'll become a good witch someday. Just keep practicing…_

…_and believe in yourself._"

_Grandma Wish…_

…

…

"M…Ms. Accord…"

"Yes?"

"I…I want…I want to join your class!"

"**Alright, Misuki!**" Ammy cheered as she hugged me tightly.

"_***giggle***_ Very well, Miss Witch. I'll get the application process started. We'll be very welcoming of you."

"Th-Thank you…Ms. Accord."

"**This is super-duper exciting, Misuki! You and I are going to be in school together!**"

"_***giggle***_ Yeah, Ammy. It really is exciting." I said. Then went silent again as I drifted off into my own thoughts once more. This time, making a promise.

_Grandma Wish. I promise. I shall…no. I __**WILL**__ become a great witch! Just like you! I will make you proud! You'll see! Ohhohoho!_

One that I don't intend to break.

_**Author's Note:**_** Witch goes back to school! As she continues to become the great witch she dreams to be. Much like her grandmother.**

**I'm going to be working on this story as well. It's almost done and it's been pushed off for far too long. Again, sorry for the month-long wait.**

**And now, for some completely irrelevant notes. I came up with a spell list for Chetta. I was bored so I made one.**

**Chetta's Spells**

**Chain 1 – **_**Paw**_**some Print**

**Chain 2 – **_**Purr**_**fect Brush**

**Chain 3 – **_**Meow**_**er Splash**

**Chain 4 – **_**Cat**_**vas Curse**

**Chain 5 – E**_**tail**_**nal Art**

**In case you couldn't tell, they're cat puns. They're based on her love for art and cats. But it's mainly the cat puns.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	8. Misuki's Chemical Plant

**Chapter 8 – Misuki's Chemical Plant**

**Amitie's POV**

"_Chemicals. Chemicals. Chemicals. Chemicals. __**CHEMICALS!**_"

"Will you shut up?! You're acting like a child!" I yelled at Misuki as we were heading for the classroom.

"Well, I am a child, Ammy."

"I thought you said you were a teenager."

"I'm both. _Ohhohoho!_"

"That makes no sense." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Huh? Witch, what are you doing here?" Arle asked as she walked up to us.

"_Ohhohoho!_ Prepare your mind, Arle Nadja! Because starting today…I, the soon-to-be-great Witch, am starting school once again! _Ohhohoho!_"

"W-Wait, What?! You're in our class?!"

"Yep! She starts today!" I cheered.

"I thought you hated school. What made you want to start it back up again?"

"Chemicals."

"Seriously?"

"And I want to become as great as a witch as my grandmother. I made a promise, you know."

"I see. Well, I'm sure being in the same class as you will be _**really**_ interesting, Witch."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misuki sounded insulted.

"Oh, nothing." Arle said with a shrug.

The three of us walked the rest of the way to the classroom where everyone else was at. Like Arle just a few minutes ago, Ringo and Lidelle were shocked to see Misuki here.

And when she told them why she was there, they were even more shocked.

"**You?! In OUR class?!**" They both yelled.

"I know, right? I was just as shocked as you two." Arle said.

"Is it really that shocking?" Misuki asked. "I just…figured that I could give this "school" thing a second chance. After all…my grandmother wouldn't want me to quit after what happened all those years ago."

"Your grandmother…You know. I've heard you bring her up a lot. But you've never really described her. What was she like?" Ringo asked.

"Well…"

"Hah! Whoever she was, she probably wasn't all that."

"What?!"

We all turned our attention towards Klug, who was listening into our conversation and felt like he had to say something about it.

_Which is completely wrong, by the way!_

"Klug, what are you talking about?" Ringo asked.

"_***chuckle***_ Allow me to enlighten you, ladies. Whoever your grandmother was, she was probably less skilled in magic than someone as great and powerful. Like Lemres, of course."

"Are you kidding me?! You're seriously comparing **MY** grandmother to the likes of Lemres?! You've got some damn nerve, you cocky little nerd boy!" Misuki yelled.

"Hm? You don't believe me? It's true, you know. None can compare to the great magical power that is Lemres. There's a reason why he's the top magic-user in town. You mentioning this "grandmother" of yours is all talk. And was probably as weak and pathetic as you. _Kyahahahaha!_"

I then felt a dark presence near me. I looked over and saw Misuki's face boiling with rage. Her fists tightening and her cheeks turning red. She looked like she was ready to blow.

And it was not going to be a good experience.

"Uh…H-Hey, Misuki…" I said. Misuki didn't listen.

"_**You ****** ******* damn brat!**_"

"M-Meep!" Klug sensed it, too. And was getting scared.

"W-Witch! H-Hold on a sec…" Arle said. But once again, Misuki didn't listen.

"_**You DARE disrespect my grandmother like so?!**_"

"W-Witch, calm down. L-Let's try taking deep breaths and…" Ringo tried to calm her down. But she was ignored.

"_**I'll make you beg for your ******* life for that!**_"

"W-Witch! W-Wait! Don't!" Lidelle yelled.

"L-Listen to them, please! I-I greatly apologize!" Klug tried pleading with the extremely pissed-off 13-year-old girl standing in front of his cowering self.

"**TOO ******* LATE!**"

"Misuki!"

"**Go on, girl! Beat his ass! Give him the lifelong beating he truly deserves!**"

"**YOU'RE NOT HELPING!**" The four of us yelled at Raffina, who had walked in and saw what was happening.

"Alright, everyone. That's enough." Ms. Accord said as she walked in as well. "This isn't you want to start your first day, Miss Witch."

…

…

"_F…Fine._" Misuki said as she finally began to calm down.

_Phew. That was a close one._

"_M-My life has been saved…_" Klug said to himself. Still recovering from the total fear he had seconds ago.

"_***sigh***_ Damnit." Raffina complained.

"So…what exactly happened?" Maguro asked.

"It's, um…rather complicated to explain. At least for me." Ringo said.

"Does it involve bugs?" Sig asked.

"No, Sig."

"Oh." Was all he said.

Everyone went to their seats while Misuki stood at the front of the room with Ms. Accord. The big announcement was on its way.

"Everyone." Ms. Accord said. "I'm sure you've seen Miss Witch around town sometimes. Well, starting today, she's our newest classmate."

"Really?" Raffina asked.

"That's interesting." Maguro said.

"Oh." Was all Sig said.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Klug said in a distained tone.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Raffina asked.

"Well, if I must tell your unintelligent mind, I don't believe it's fair that we're getting yet another girl in this class."

"Nothing wrong with that right, ladies?"

The rest of us girls agreed. Seeing nothing wrong with having more girls than boys in this class.

"Yes, there is something wrong with it! We're completely outnumbered!"

"You've always been outnumbered. Even when Tarutaru was here." Ammy said. Lidelle then let out a quick sigh in sadness.

_Must be a friend of hers._

"Oh, come on! Maguro! Sig! At least you two have to agree with me!"

"Not really. I think it's fine." Maguro said.

"_Zzz…_" Sig was already asleep. And with his eyes open, too. Thanks to his narcolepsy.

"Welp. It's 8 to 1, Klug. So, shut the hell up and deal with it." Raffina said. Klug then sighed to himself in annoyance.

"Well, then. I'm sure you'll be fine if you took a seat next to Amitie, Miss Witch."

"Th-Thanks, Ms. Accord." Misuki said. "A-And just Witch is fine. I don't think a 13-year-old like me fits the whole "Miss" thing."

"**W-Wait, what?!**" Ringo yelled.

"**You're 13-years-old?!**" Raffina and Lidelle yelled.

"You look older." Maguro said. In a calm voice.

"**I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY A 13-YEAR-OLD?!**" Klug yelled. He was the angriest out of all of us.

"_Ohhohoho!_ All of these surprised faces bring tears of joy to my eyes. I think I'm going to enjoy school this time! _Ohhohoho!_"

"Witch…"

"Misuki…"

Both Arle and I facepalmed at the cheerful witch-in-training as she continued to giggle to herself.

_This is going to be one hell of a year._

* * *

**Witch's POV**

"_Chemicals. Chemicals. Chemicals. Chemicals. __**CHEMICALS!**_"

"**Stop! Saying! Chemicals!**" Ammy, Arle, and Lidelle shouted at me. Now 100% annoyed.

"What? Can you really blame me? I'm excited to blow stuff up!"

"Please don't say such things." Ringo said with a sweatdrop.

It was finally time! I finally get to play with chemicals! W-Well, I mean…show off my potion-making skills. This "Science class" Ammy was talking about really had no meaning to me besides this one and only thing. And I was really excited.

I looked around this "Science room" we were all in. It…kinda reminded me of my old school.

…

In the only good way it had.

Plus, there were a lot of chemicals here. If I can convince Ms. Accord or whoever's in charge to let me use this room, then it can probably make due until I get a new cauldron.

_Which is still a long ways to go. God, I hate being broke._

"So, when do we start doing this stuff, anyway?" I asked.

"We're waiting for the teacher. Who is oddly late for some reason." Ringo said.

"What?! You mean someone **TEACHES** you guys how to pour dangerously and possibly deadly chemicals with each other?! You don't do it yourselves?!"

"**With what you just said, who in their right mind would do that?!**"

"Huh. It's actually not a bad idea." Sig said as he grabbed one of the chemical bottles.

"**Sig! Put that down!**"

"T-Take it easy there. You don't really know what that one does." Maguro said calmly as he took the bottle away from the narcoleptic demon boy.

"_Ugh._ Damn teacher. Who does this guy think he is wasting my time? I could be blowing **** up right now."

"Hey. Fair warning. If you mess up my hair, there's going to be hell to pay." Raffina said to me in a stern and threatening way.

"Your hair, huh? What, you actually struggle with that mess?"

"Wh-What do you mean _that mess_? I'm the most beautiful girl in town. There's no mess on me for miles! _Oh, La-Ti-Da!_"

_La-Ti-Da? The hell does that mean?_

"Just saying. If you really want to keep your hair as it is now, then just drink a beauty potion. It's much easier."

"Hard pass. Lemres already tricked me by giving me that one magic stone claiming that it makes me beautiful forever. When it actually only lasted 3 days. I'm not trusting any magic anymore."

"_***chuckle***_ Figures you would say that. Since you're as powerless as a…"

"**Meteor!**"

***BONK***

"**Ow! D-Did you just threw a meteor at me?!**" Klug yelled at me as he rubbed his head from the meteor I had just spawned.

"Well, I had to. You started talking and I had to shut you up."

"Nice." Raffina said as we both high-fived each other.

"_Grr…Great. 2 disruptive people. Just what I needed._"

"Alright, everyone." Ms. Accord said as she walked in the room. "I must tell you that Mr. Smith is out with a cold. So, for today's experiment, you will have a sub. Which is…"

"Hello, everyone. Glad to make your acquaintance."

"Ris? You're the sub?" Ringo asked as the weird squirrel-bear-man-thing introduced himself.

"Indeed I am, Ringo."

"_Hey, Ammy. Isn't that the guy with the question booth at the crossroads?_" I asked.

"_Yeah, that's him. His name's Risukuma and he's Ringo and Maguro's older classmate._"

"_I see…_" I then went silent for a bit. "_So, what the hell is he?_"

"_No one really knows…_" Ammy said with a sweatdrop.

"_Huh._" Was all I said.

"Risukuma does possess excellent knowledge of science. So, even though it was last minute, he agreed with no hesitation." Ms. Accord explained.

"Makes sense to me." Maguro said.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for doing this, Ris." Ringo added.

"It is my pleasure." Risukuma then went silent for a bit. "Although, I do not have my tools with me right now. My assistant is bringing them over as we speak."

"You? Got an assistant? Just who is it?"

"**Heya, people! I'm finally here!**" Someone shouted as the door was slammed open hard.

_Ah, hell no…_

And it was the absolute **LAST** person I would **EVER** expect.

"**Wh-What the?! Draco?! You're Risukuma's assistant?!**" Arle asked. Stealing my question in the process.

"_***giggle***_ Cool, huh? I finally got a job! Now Wicchi will look at me more maturely!"

_As if that will ever happen._

"Huh? Hey, Wicchi. Did you get a job as the janitor here?"

"**No, you idiot!**" I yelled.

"Witch is a student here, Draco." Arle said.

"Huh? Really? I thought you hated school."

"I just…thought I could give it a second chance, okay? No big deal."

"_Hypocrite._"

"I heard that!"

"Well, now. Let us begin the experiment." Risukuma said. "Draco. Did you bring the tools?"

"Huh? Oh, right. They're right here in this bag. Heavy, too." Draco then proceeded to swing the bag over her shoulder.

"N-No! Draco! D-Don't swing it like…"

***CRASH***

"…that."

"Of freaking course." I said with a facepalm.

"Whoops. Sorry, Boss. Guess I don't know my own strength. They don't call me the cute & pretty tough girl for nothing! _***giggle***_"

"No one calls you that." Arle and I retorted.

"Gao!"

"And besides." Raffina joined in. "The title of cute & pretty tough girl rightfully belongs to me! _Oh, La-Ti-Da!_"

"No one calls you that." Lidelle and Sig retorted.

"Hey!"

"Oh, fiddlesticks. Now, what are we gonna do for the experiment?" Ammy asked.

"Don't worry, Ammy. I got an idea. **To Seriri's pond!**"

"**NO!**" Arle yelled after hitting me in the head.

"Not to worry, everyone." Ms. Accord said. "There are extras in the storage room. We'll do the experiment with those."

"**Yes! Soon I get to make stuff explode once more! My training continues! **_**Ohhohoho!**_"

"Are we going to die?" Sig asked.

"No." Arle said. "Witch's explosions don't kill anyone."

…

…

"A-At least, I hope they don't."

I paid no attention to them as I continued my cheerful somewhat endless laugh.

_**Author's Note:**_** Witch begins her first day back at school. And almost kills Klug in just minutes after doing so. You kinda expect that. From both of them, really.**

**I know I said that no characters that came in Fever will be in this story. But honestly…I forgot. Oh, well. It's just Maguro and Risukuma. So, it's not all bad.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	9. Ruby Illusions

**Chapter 9 – Ruby Illusions**

**Amitie's POV**

"_***whine***__ What a disaster. I didn't make a single explosion today._"

"Most people would be happy about that, Misuki." I said to her as we were walking through the school halls.

"Yeah, well…I'm not most people, Ammy. You should know that by now."

"Well, with your logic, I'm not most people either."

"Bingo!" Misuki cheered as she wrapped her arm around me.

"_***giggle***_ You weirdo."

Right now, the two of us were heading for Ms. Accord's office once again. As the first time we went there, we forgot about the main purpose of going there in the first place.

Asking about me learning the new spell that I want.

To be honest, I was a bit nervous. I'm still not the best magic-user. In fact (not including Raffina), I'm still the worst in the class.

…

But with Misuki with us now, I guess we're both tired.

A-Anyway, I'm gonna try to convince Ms. Accord to let me learn this spell. For it might be the path I need to start getting better.

And to finally achieve my dream.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Yes? Come in."

"M-Ms. Accord…"

"Oh. Amitie and Witch. What can I do for you girls?"

"Well, I…"

_***sigh***__ Okay. Here I go._

"I-I…I want to learn a new spell."

"Really now? Well, that's great, Amitie. I'm glad that you're pushing yourself with your studies."

"W-Wow. Thanks, Ms. Accord." I said. Not believing how well this was going.

"So, which spell did you wanted to learn?"

"Um… this one spell called Luminescence."

"L-Luminescence? Y-You want to learn **THAT** spell?"

"She's _**really**_ pushing it, meow." Popoi said.

"Yep. And I'm determined, too." I said with a confident grin.

But once I saw the worried look on Ms. Accord's face, the confident grin soon disappeared. And was replaced with a look of sadness.

"Wh-What?"

"Amitie…I'm sorry to say this. But you cannot learn that spell."

"**Huh?! But why?!**" Both Misuki and I yelled.

"Well, for one, it's really rare, meow."

"But we got a Crimson Ruby right here!" Misuki then went into my pocket and took out the ruby.

"H-How did you get one of those?" Ms. Accord asked.

"I won a Puyo match against Doppelganger Arle. She was really tough, though." I said.

"You **WON** against Doppel?"

"I know, right? Even I was shocked by that."

"**Misuki!**" I yelled.

Ms. Accord then went silent for a bit.

"While I do commend you for winning such a duel, Amitie…I still cannot allow you to learn this spell."

"_Oh. I get it now. It's because I suck, right?_" I asked in a depressed tone.

"N-No, it's not that. It's well…" She then went silent again. This time, with an added sigh.

"Just tell them, meow. She was going to find out eventually." Popoi said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Huh? Tell us what?" We both asked.

"Well…Amitie…have you ever wondered why your mother doesn't wear feminine clothing?"

"Huh? Well…yeah, that does come to mind a lot. But what does that have to do with me learning this spell?"

"Well…you should ask her yourself. She'll explain it better than I would."

"Huh? B-But how…"

"Now. I'm sorry to cut this chat short, girls. But I have a teacher's meeting to go to. See you both tomorrow."

"B-B-But…_***sigh***_ Alright." I finally gave up.

We both soon left Ms. Accord's office and were now walking through the hall once more. This time, heading for the exit.

"Well, that was a bummer." Misuki said. "What do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to ask my mom what does she have to do with this ruby."

"You're still bugged by that?"

"Misuki, it's my mom. Of course, I'm going to worry about it. Especially with a person like her. Come with me and you'll see for yourself."

"Alright. If you say so, Ammy."

* * *

And so, the two of us headed for my house. On the way there, I told Misuki about my mom. The good things, the bad things, and the things that make you question her sense of normality.

"Sounds like a pretty fun person." Misuki said with a smile.

"If you say so, Misuki." I replied.

It wasn't after the explanation that we reached my house. And once we got inside, we found Mom in (one of) the most common spot that I would find her in.

In the kitchen. With her laptop. Completely knocked out.

Misuki wanted to laugh. But I forced her not to. For the sake of my sanity.

"Mom. I'm home." I said while shaking her body to wake her up.

But there were no results.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled this time.

But still nothing.

"Mom!"

"_Zzz…_"

"**Mom!**"

"_Zzz…_"

"**MOM!**"

"**H-Huh?! What?! What's happening?! Are we being attacked by a sea bear?!**"

"What?! No! Mom, It's me!"

"O-Oh. Hey, Ammy. I didn't know you were home."

"I just got here. School ended about an hour ago."

"Huh." Mom then noticed Misuki standing next to me. "So, who's this girl? Your new lover?"

"**N-N-N-No! I-It's not like that!**" We both shouted as we gained a heavy blush on our cheeks.

"Sheesh. I was just asking. So, who is she?"

"Mom, this is Misuki. The girl I told you about."

"Oh, yeah. So this is her, huh? Glad to see that you became friends with my daughter."

"Glad to hear that, Ms. Ammy's Mom." Misuki said.

"Oh, please. Just call me Melody."

"Um, wow. O-Okay, then…Melody." Misuki seemed rather shocked that she's already referring to my mom by her first name. But Mom does this to everyone. She claims that being called "Ms. Rose" or anything like that reminds her of Dad. And how she misses him.

And honestly…I don't blame her.

"So, I'm guessing that you two are just hanging out, huh? Well, I'll just get out of your way and…"

Actually, Mom. We want to ask you something." I said.

"Huh? Ask me what?"

"Do you have anything to do with this ruby?" I then placed the Crimson Ruby onto the counter. And once I did, Mom froze up completely.

"N-No. O-Of course not. Why would I, Ammy? I don't have any magic abilities, remember?"

"She's totally lying." Misuki said.

"**I-I'm not lying! I have no idea what you're talking about!**"

"But Ms. Accord said that this ruby and the Luminescence spell are the reasons why you don't wear feminine clothing." I added.

"_Tch._ _Damnit, Harmony._" Mom whispered under her breath. "_***sigh***_ Fine. If you really want to know, then I'll show you."

Mom then stood up from her chair and without warning, began raising her shirt.

"**W-Woah! Mom! What are you doing?!**" I began panicking.

"Just watch." Mom said. She then raised it enough to where we could see her stomach.

And we both saw something that was…unsettling to look at.

"M-Mom…wh-what **IS** that?" I asked.

"It's the symbol of the Crimson Ruby. Aka…a curse that's stuck with me."

"A…A curse?" We both asked.

"Let's just say…I tried learning Luminescence. And it didn't end well. It left me with this symbol on my stomach and crimson red marking on my legs. Surprisingly, the rest of my body didn't get affected."

"When did this happen?" Misuki asked.

"_***sigh***_ Shortly after Ammy's father died. I was so depressed. I missed him so much, that I wasn't thinking straight. Then I found a Crimson Ruby and the power that it could give me. Thinking that it'll help me forget, I attempted to use it without any hesitation. Not even Harmony, Lily, and Yumi were able to stop me."

Mom then went silent for a bit.

"And now…now I got this symbol on my stomach. As a reminder of how delusional I was. Reality was an illusion with my own feelings. And I almost joined Felix up there. Leaving you all alone. Thus, I never messed with magic ever again."

"W-Wow. M-Mom, I'm…I'm so sorry." I said.

"_***sigh***_ Thanks, Ammy. Now that you know, can you please get rid of that thing? It hurts just by looking at it."

"O-Oh. Y-Yeah, sure. I'll get rid of it. I'll be outside." I then went outside through the front door. With Misuki following behind.

"You okay, Ammy?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just didn't think Mom went through so much when Dad died. She really had it worse than me."

"Yeah. I'm shocked, too."

I then thought of a way to get rid of this thing. For Mom's sake.

"Hey, Misuki. You want this thing?"

"Huh? You want me to have it?"

"Sure. I mean…I may not be able to learn the Luminescence spell. But I did work hard on getting this Crimson Ruby. Plus, I'm sure you can find some use for it."

Misuki then went silent for a bit. She then gained a smile on her face. Not one that was filled with joyous laughter. But one with the tearful kind of joy. If that makes any sense.

"A-Actually, Ammy. There is something that I can use the Crimson Ruby for. And I want you to be with me when I use it."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Just trust me on this."

I didn't really understand what Misuki was talking about. But seeing the tears forming in her eyes, I knew it was something really important to her.

"Sure, Misuki. I trust ya." I said.

And there was no way in hell I was going to refuse it.

_**Author's Note:**_** Melody and the Crimson Ruby. A relation the two girls never expected. Turns out Melody isn't just the always sleeping, always teasing, light novelist mother everyone knows her to be.**

**This has no relation to her backstory in the Love of Puyo Puyo series. As this is a completely different universe from that.**

**Also, Felix is the official name of Amitie's father. It was a random choice at first. But now, I'm starting to like it.**

**Thanks for reading. Later.**


	10. Final Wish

**Chapter 10 – Final Wish**

**Witch's POV**

***INSERT WARPING SOUND HERE***

"_W-Woah._" Ammy said in amazement. "_J…Just how did we do that?_"

"I read in the book you brought over. It said that the Crimson Ruby is able to grant teleportation to whoever uses it."

"How does that work?"

"It said that it relates to Chaos Control."

…

…

"What the heck is Chaos Control?"

"No idea, Ammy. No idea."

"Huh."

We then looked around the area that we ended up in. And as Ammy grew more amazed, I had gained more tears in my eyes.

Tears of happiness. And sadness.

"Misuki. So, is this…"

"Yep. This is the world that the others and I came from."

"Woah. So, this is Arle's world. It's so pretty."

"Yeah. It can be sometimes. Just don't tell Arle that I brought you here. She will throw a fit."

"Why? Because you're putting me in danger?"

"That, and she'll get mad at me for not taking her with us."

"Right…"

"Anyway. It should be up ahead. Just follow me."

"Alright. Coming."

After a short distance of walking, we've made it to our destination. A special spot that I've wanted to come back to for the longest time. One that holds near and dear to me.

This spot…is my grandmother's grave.

It was still there. And after all these years, too. Underneath the same tree that will always be her favorite.

And it soon became mine, too.

"Welp. Here she is." I said. While not pouring out huge tears of sadness. Ammy saw this and began hugging me for comfort. She's such a good friend.

"You ready?" Ammy asked.

"_***sniff***_ Yeah. I am."

I then got on my knees and inched closer to the patch of dirt in front of us.

And began talking.

"Gr-Grandma Wish. I'm back. And I brought someone for you to meet. This is Amitie Rose. My best friend from the world I went to."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Wish. Your granddaughter has told me a lot about you."

We both stared at the picture of my grandmother. As if it could talk to us. It helped. In a way.

"Grandma Wish. I…I just want you to know…that I still haven't given up. I've enrolled in a magic school in the other world. And learning under Ms. Accord's guidance. I've heard that the two of you were friends."

…

…

"A-Anyway. I'm still working on my dream. To become a great witch just like you. And with Ammy by my side, I'm going all the way."

"I won't let her down, Ms. Wish. Both of us are working together to reach our goals." Ammy added.

With the last of my tears drying off, I placed another flower on my grandmother's grave (the same one from the first time) and Ammy and I began walking away.

"_***sniff***_ Th-Thanks for coming with me to do this, Ammy. It really means a lot."

"Don't mention it, Misuki. It's what a best friend is for." Ammy said with a smile. Which ultimately made me smile, as well.

We were about to head back to Primp when we noticed a strange blue aura circling around us. We didn't know what it was. And were starting to get rather scared.

Until…we heard a voice.

"_My…granddaughter…_"

A voice that I knew all too well.

"_My…My lovely granddaughter…_"

A voice that I can never forget.

"Th…Th-That voice…**It's Grandma Wish's!**" I yelled.

"R-Really?!" Ammy asked.

"_Misuki…My lovely granddaughter…I'm so proud of you._"

"W-Wait! Y-You know about my new name?!" I asked.

But the voice didn't answer. It, along with the blue aura, disappeared soon after those words were said.

Leaving us to wonder if what just happened…was actually real.

"That…That actually happened, right?" Ammy asked.

I didn't respond right away. Instead, I began releasing more tears. Tears of pure joy that I never wanted to end.

It was truly the best moment of my life.

"Yeah, Ammy. I'm pretty damn sure it was real. Now, let's go home already."

Ammy looked at me for a bit. Then grew a smile as big as mine as she hugged me tightly.

"Yeah. Let's go home…best friend."

"Alright…best friend. _***giggle***_"

We both then used the Crimson Ruby to return to Primp. Both happy with our goals and our newfound friendship.

Both being continued together.

_**Author's Note:**_** A special moment to end it all. As this is the final chapter of the rewrite. It's completely different from the original. Mainly because most of the original…could not have been reused. For a very good reason.**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed reading this story. Thanks for reading. Later.**


End file.
